


Replacements Appendix

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Replacements [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcoholism, Angst, Broken Bone, Broken Bones, Character Death, Character Study, Conditioning, Death, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Depression, Dom/sub, Drabble, Emotional Trauma, Forced Experimentation, Groping, Incest, Kedgeup, Kidnapping, Major Injury, Masturbation, Mention of torture, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of sexual slavery, Multi, Obsession, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Rape, Sex, Sexual Conditioning, Sexual Slavery, Skull Fucking, Smoking, Suicide, Tags will be added, Threats of Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, cursing, demonsterizing, dubcon, i like that one because it's literal, or rather, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 37,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dumping ground for my one shots, drabbles, and character studies that relate to Replacements, but don't belong in the story.</p><p>Each chapter will have individual warnings at the beginning, so you can choose to read or pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fell Sans Character Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sans gets a phone call from one of his drinking buddies. 
> 
> Warnings: alcoholism, broken bones (but not in a creepy way, I swear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a little character drabble for the way I’m writing UnderFell Sans in Replacements. Loosely related in that regard, but long before the events of Replacements. I wanted to get a better feel for his character and his version of UnderFell. (And he’s so much fun.)

Sans popped back into existence right outside the Snowdin guard house. The weather was downright nasty, and the little wooden building creaked as the wind buffeted it, throwing snow too and fro. He felt the wind pick at his jacket, but the thick leather held it at bay.

The door slammed open before him, the snowstorm at his back adding dramatic effect. Every one of the assembled dogs jumped, to varying degrees, and they all had their eyes glued to him as he stepped inside. He reached back and flicked the door closed, using magic to make it look much easier than it actually was.

As it shut, they all stood in silence while Sans eyed each and every one of them in turn. Someone shoved Doggo, the poor bastard _was_ the bitch of the bunch, and he stumbled forward in front of the waiting skeleton.

“H-hey, Sans,” Doggo finally greeted him, tail thumping anxiously against the floor, “We didn’t really, expect you, here, so quickly.”

Sans gave him a grin, which would have been friendly if his teeth weren’t filed down to sharp points, “i know a shortcut.”

Doggo didn’t respond. He looked like he expected Sans to elaborate, but Sans just kept grinning at him. The dog’s ears dipped even further back, almost flat to his head. Eventually, Sans decided to take pity on the monster. It wasn’t like he was the _true_ source of the skeleton’s ire.

“so, where is he?”

Doggo just pointed, directing Sans to a doorway to his right. He nodded his thanks and went into the next room. He swore he heard several monster’s release their held breaths as he went.

It turned out that the room was the guards’ infirmary, a small, tidy room with just two beds. Only one of them was occupied, and it was occupied by his brother. Sans’s eyelights fixated immediately on the bandages wrapped around Papyrus’s left arm, covering between the carpels and the elbow. He could see a splint peaking out from either end of the white cloth.

The monster in question was looking decidedly away from him, far too decidedly for someone who didn’t know he was there.

“what happened, pap?”

Papyrus ignored him. Sans sighed and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Sliding one out, he tapped it absently against the the footboard of Papyrus's bed while he fished around in his hoodie pocket for his lighter.

“DON’T YOU DARE,” Papyrus said, clearly irritated.

“don't I dare, what?” Sans asked, feigning ignorance.

Papyrus's skull whipped around and he glared at his older brother. “DON’T YOU DARE SMOKE THAT SHIT AROUND ME! AND IN THE GUARD HOUSE OF ALL PLACES! ARE YOU _TRYING_ TO SABOTAGE ME?”

Sans just rolled his eyelightss at him. “as if undyne gives _two shits_ if I smoke in here. have you _seen_ doggo?” Still, he put the cigarette back into the pack and tucked it away in his hoodie. He had what he wanted. His brother’s attention.

“so, pap, what happened?”

“NOTHING HAPPENED,” Papyrus’s tone was petulant.

“mmhm. sure. i get a call from the dog squad and show up to find you with broken, looks like the radius _and_ the ulna, maybe the carpels, all because nothing happened. makes complete sense.”

“FINE. I FELL OUT OF A TREE, OKAY? IT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD IDEA TO INCREASE THE AREA SENTRIES, _WHEN THEY’RE DOING THEIR JOBS_ ,” Papyrus paused for dramatic effect. He liked doing that, “CAN SEE.”

Sans shrugged off the jab, just making Papyrus’s face scrunch up even more in annoyance.

“ANYWAYS, ONCE I SHOW UNDYNE THAT I CAN INCREASE THE EFFICIENCY OF THE SENTRIES HERE, I’M SURE SHE’LL SEE THE VALUE OF HAVING ME IN THE GUARD. I JUST NEED TO WORK ON THE EXECUTION.”

Sans gave Papyrus a look that said exactly what he thought of Papyrus’s ‘great idea’. It went right over the taller monster’s head, as per usual. That was fine with Sans, really. He didn’t want to try and talk Papyrus out of his plan right now. He had to get his brother healed first. _Then_ he could give that a go.

“alrighty then. let's get ya home.” Sans made to help the taller skeleton out of bed.

“I CAN GET HOME PERFECTLY FINE ON MY OWN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” Papyrus swung his legs over the opposite side of the bed, spurning Sans’s attempt to help. “I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHY THEY CALLED YOU.”

“'s not like I can let ya walk home like that, paps. with an injury on display.” Sans gestured at Papyrus's arm. “someone has to see ya home safe. ‘n I gave one of the mutts my number when we-”

“WERE OUT DROWNING YOURSELF AT THAT SHITHOLE. YES, I KNOW.”

That one stung a little. Sans just kept smiling.

“WHAT GOOD ARE YOU GOING TO BE IF SOMEONE DOES ATTACK US, ANYWAY?”

Sans turned towards the door, as he felt his eye lights flicker, “dunno, but i can't even imagine what i’d do if anything ever happened to you, bro.”

Papyrus scoffed, grabbing his scarf with his good hand and following Sans. “PROBABLY A WHOLE LOT OF NOTHING, KNOWING WHAT A LAZYBONES YOU ARE.”

Sans waved his thanks at the dogs as he led the way through the common room and out into the snow. He gave Papyrus a grin, “probably. ya got me there.”

The storm was even worse than when he’d arrived, and now they had to walk it. Sans hunched his head down into the collar of his jacket.

“hey paps,” he called over the howling wind, as they slogged through the snow.

“WHAT?” came the irritated reply.

“could you make me a scarf...”

Papyrus paused, staring at him, “WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME TO DO THAT? I HAVE NEVER ONCE-”

Sans knew his brother was about to go on one of his long, rambly rants, so he interrupted, “...when your bones start to knit.”

There was silence for just a beat, and then, as if on cue, Papyrus started to stomp aggressively towards home.

Once there, Sans set Papyrus up on the couch so he could watch MTT. As he did so, he took a closer look at the break. It was a nasty one. Yet again, he wished there was a healer closer to them than New Home. Though, even if he did drag Papyrus there, he wouldn’t be able to afford it.

So instead, he did everything he could to make his little brother comfortable. The smaller skeleton ran back and forth collecting pillows, and blankets, and Papyrus's favorite action figure. As soon as he was done with that, his brother needed water. Water delivered, the pillow needed plumping, and that was _just impossible_ with his injured arm.

A few hours later, Papyrus had everything he could ever need, and Sans was exhausted. Plopping down on the floor in front of the couch, Sans opened a bottle of mustard and savored the spicy tang of it.

There was a loud, “Hm-” but when he turned his eyelights up to his brother, Papyrus was looking at the television with far more willpower than Sans thought he was capable of. The taller monster was shaking slightly, though, from the urge to scold. Sans had planned to just suffer through the insults, in exchange for his favorite bad habit, but it was nice of his brother to hold back. It was almost, _almost_ a thank you.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           

Silence overtook the brothers. The only noise was the sound of Mettaton, and his victims, of course. It was a comfortable silence, something they didn’t have much of, and after a while Sans felt himself finally relax.

“SANS.”

“yeah, bro?”

“I WANT A VICE CREAM.”

“sure thing, boss,” Sans said, snidely, tipping back the rest of the bottle.

Still, only a few moments later, he hauled himself to his feet and put on his sneakers.


	2. UF Sans Character Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Somebody has a bad time. 
> 
> Warnings: death of a minor character, Sans is not a good monster, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The UF Sans Alternate Ending was taken down because  
> A. I was really dissatisfied with it. *shame*  
> B. Once I started on the UF Papyrus drabble I realized that you should really see what he gets up to before you see the Alt Ending
> 
> But the good news is I’m so much happier with it already. It's been rewritten very heavily, and it's getting long. 
> 
> This is primarily from the perspective of an Anon monster, and it wasn't worth it to give him a description or name.

There were some unspoken rules around Snowdin. 

It was generally a pretty safe place, a small, fairly insular community of monsters. There was no real reason for anyone to visit the town except for family. Snowdin was the end of the line, only the sealed ruins beyond it. It’s major export was  _ ice _ . Degenerates from New Home would show up occasionally, thinking the ‘hicks’ would be easy pickings, but they were swiftly chased out of town, for the most part. The ones that didn’t make it out must have broken one of the rules. 

\----------

He was sitting in the cramped little cell of the local guardhouse, awaiting...something. Probably transport back to New Home. He didn’t really care. He hadn’t actually managed to snag any EXP before his arrest, so they weren’t going to waste their time prosecuting him. The justice system in the capitol was always too bogged down for petty crimes. 

There were murmuring voices outside the holding area. Ears perking up, he tried to listen in. Maybe his trip home was finally here. He hoped so. Snowdin was boring. 

“--------go.” 

“-ans.----------doing here?”

“brought you some---------------, buddy. -----wanna thank you -------------”

“---------an’t.”

“--------can. ‘s just-----------------------miss ------?”

“-----dy-----------------------ort --------------out to her.”

Silence. He felt the tension all the way through the door. Straining, he tried to pick up more of the conversation when it started up again. 

“--------------onna care. -------------------------he’s what, LV 5? -------------------------------find him, ------------------------------ravine. ----------------------.” 

“i really-----------.”

“------------op ask------.”

He heard a dog whine, followed by footsteps up to the door. 

“thanks, buddy.”

The door opened up to reveal a much shorter monster than he had been imagining. The rough, rocky voice had given him the image of something huge and muscular. Instead, it was a skeleton with sharp teeth and a friendly grin. He was wearing a red shirt, topped by a beat up leather jacket, and black sweat shorts. Was that tooth gold? The image was all together weird. Not at all who he thought would be handling prisoner transport.  

Maybe he didn’t even need to go back to New Home and wait for them to drop his case. He could just escape now. It would save him a lot of time. He grinned as the skeleton unlocked his cell. The short monster even held it open for him, gesturing that he should walk out into the common room. Idiot wasn’t even going to cuff him. 

He sauntered out and caught sight of a black and white dog sitting at a rickety wooden table. His ears were back and his tail was tucked under the chair. The dog refused to look at him or the skeleton. Still grinning, said skeleton placed the keys onto the table next to a box of dog treats and gave the dog a little salute. The other monster just hunched over even more. 

With a crook of his finger, the skeleton led him outside. He gave the monster a closer look in the light. He was really fucking short, and even a little tubby. Somehow. There was no way this guy could keep up with him, and if he made it to the woods he could hunker down, wait until nightfall, and get out of this shitty little town. 

The instant the guardhouse was hidden behind some trees, he made his break. Soul thudding, he dashed into the treeline, making sure to head away from the guards. Glancing back, he saw the skeleton just standing there, still grinning. Smart of the shorter monster, not even trying. 

He just kept running. When he saw a cliff up ahead, he slowed and looked around for a place to hide. Suddenly, foreign magic invaded his soul, turning it blue. His body crumpled to the ground, pressed there by an invisible force. He struggled to move, but it was like  _ every single _ part of his body was being weighed down by something. 

“now. where’d ya think you’re goin’, friend?” The tone was eerily cheerful, off putting in that rough voice. The skeleton was right behind him. How the hell had he caught up? He tried to turn his head to look, but he couldn’t. He summoned his magic instead, and aimed for the voice with his bullets. 

“this ain’t really where i was intending, but ‘s cool with me. this place ain’t half bad really.” 

He’d missed, but the imbecile had just given him the chance to perfect his aim by continuing to talk. He attacked again. 

“secluded, out of the way, isolated. nice cliffside access.” 

Another miss. Sweat began to form on his brow. What exactly was this guy looking to do? 

“so i just got one question for ya. what, exactly, gives you th’ right to go around talkin’ shit?” 

What? For fuck’s sake, was this about that other skeleton? The simpleton had been the one to ‘arrest’ him. There had been a lot of really stupid puzzles and unnecessary grandiose speeches in the process. If those weird married dogs hadn’t shown up, he probably would have gotten away from the loser. Since they had, and he was going to be free of the freak, he had told the pile of bones  _ exactly  _ what he thought of his bullshit. 

Still, he didn’t say that. He knew an opportunity when he saw it. “Ask me to my face and I might tell you.” 

There was a moment’s silence and then snow crunching, as the saddest looking pair of sneakers he’d ever seen walked into view. Crouching down, the skeleton made sure that they could make eye contact. Or, eye to socket contact. 

“so, why’re you talkin’ shit to my bro?” 

He sneered at the dimwitted monster, putting himself in such a vulnerable position. It didn’t shock him one bit to find out the two numbskulls were related. Heh. He released another barrage of bullets. Miss. Miss. Miss. Miss. What the fuck?! How was that even possible?  

“that’s what i thought, you dirty. fucking. scumbag.” The eye sockets were suddenly pitch black. It was like looking into a bottomless pit, or a void of pure nothingness.  He felt his soul quake as one of them started to glow red. 

There was a whining noise above him, but he couldn’t look.

\-----------

“SANS!” 

Sans woke up from his nap with no shortage of irritation, “what?”

“YOU ARE NAPPING AT YOUR POST AGAIN, IDIOT!”

“‘m  _ dead  _ tired, pap.” 

“HOW?” Papyrus managed to get the word somewhere between a whine and a question. It was truly impressive what he could do without vocal chords.

“must be all that hard work.” 

Papyrus scoffed, “DOUBTFUL. DID YOU EVEN KNOW THAT I HELPED ARREST SOMEONE TODAY?”

“i had no idea. good job, seein’ the outlaw to justice.”

“HE ESCAPED,” Papyrus seemed to deflate a bit at that, but it was only momentary. “HOWEVER, THAT WAS ONLY BECAUSE THEY DID NOT LET THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS SEE TO HIS CONFINEMENT AND TRANSPORT.” 

“their mistake, bro. they catch him?” 

“ _ YOU _ ARE THE ONE THAT SHOULD KNOW THAT, SANS! FOR FUCK’S SAKE,  _ YOU  _ ARE THE ONE WHO WORKS AS A SENTRY.” 

Sans just shrugged and settled in for another lecture. 


	3. UF Papyrus Replacements Parallel Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After UF Sans was snatched, just how did Papyrus handle it? 
> 
> Warnings: I got nothing for once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of you have asked about the captured Sanses’ brothers and how they’re doing with all of this. So have an UF Pap drabble to start off with.

At first, all Papyrus knew was that Sans was yelling. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog of sleep. What the fuck was his brother doing, and at  _ this hour _ ? 

“SANS?” He called angrily, hoping his brother would shut up and go to sleep. He better not be drunk. 

There was some more muffled noise, and then silence. Papyrus was about to lay back down and go to sleep when his mind began to pick out more details of what he had just heard. Had Sans been yelling  _ at  _ someone? Throwing the covers back, he jumped out of his monster truck bed. Had someone broken in? Sans, of any monster, couldn't fight them! 

He threw open his brother’s door to an empty room. His eyelights flew to the window, locked. Almost subconsciously, he looked around the floor. It was a mess, as per usual, but if there had been dust, he was sure he would be able to see it. 

That, however, left the question of where his brother and the possible intruder had gone. He would have heard him, or them, go past his room. Sans hadn’t just up and  _ disappeared _ . Giving the room a disapproving glare, Papyrus stomped back to his room to dress. 

\---------

Undyne was being nice to him. At least he thought she was. It was hard to tell with her, but it seemed like it. He wished she would be mean instead. She should tell him that he’s pathetic. That never in a million years would she let someone as useless as him into the guard. What good could he possibly be to her after he just sat there, half asleep, as his brother was abducted? Besides, once the skeleton got his phalanges on the monster that did this he wouldn't exactly be guard material anymore. 

For now, he was sitting in his living room as Undyne talked on the phone with the Royal Scientist. He wasn’t paying any attention to the words, just tracking her movements absently. His mind was caught up somewhere between furious and worried.

Papyrus had spent the rest of the night checking all of Sans’s little hidey holes. Usually, even when he was plastered, his brother would make it to one of them and sleep it off. Not that finding him passed out there would explain the strange discrepancy of Sans  _ being home  _ and then missing. Still, he checked out of habit. When that had turned up nothing he’d gone to the guardhouse. Papyrus was still convinced that his brother had just had a bad night, but something nagged at his soul.  _ Not  _ guilt, of course. 

He had led the weird married dogs to his house so that they could find Sans’s trail. Instead, the dogs picked up a smell they didn't know. The intruder. Fuck, there had been someone in his house. Fuck. The female explained to Papyrus that it was like his own, but kind of sweet. That made exactly no fucking sense. He had asked her if she had just mixed up his smell and something else, and she growled at him for that. Whatever, it was the only lead they had. It was  _ something _ . 

The dog couple picked up the trail again along the side of the house, leading to the door of Sans's storage locker. The skeleton stalked inside the house to hunt for the key, but it could be anywhere in that sty. He didn't even know where to start, having never even been in the storage locker before. 

_ “can't let ya in there, pap. you’ll clean it, an’ then i’ll never find anythin’.” _

Papyrus stormed back outside, mad all over again about being denied entry. He would break the damn door down. Sans would just have to fucking deal with it. He had stopped short as he realized he wasn't going to do it alone. Someone had called Undyne. 

So here they were now. His mind was wavering between berating himself for being sloppy and silently yelling at the absent Sans for putting him through all of this. In front of Undyne, no less. Undyne, meanwhile, was using her connection with the Royal Scientist to investigate the weird machine they had found in the locked room. According to the dogs, the smell went right up to it and stopped. 

It was strange how Undyne, of any monster, seemed  _ perfectly certain _ that Sans hadn’t just run off. She really only interacted with the smaller skeleton to tell him off for being late or missing work, right? “Thanks, Dr. Alphys,” Undyne finished her call. “Well, we’ve got to haul that hunk of junk to the Royal Labs.”

Papyrus stood, other thoughts fleeing his mind. “VERY WELL, I SHA-”

“ _ You _ are going to wait here. I’ll go organize the mutts. I wonder if the Riverperson takes cargo,” she mused. 

“I CAN HELP!” Papyrus insisted. Why should he sit back while they looked for Sans? No one knew his brother better than he did. 

Undyne gave him a sympathetic look. Why was she  _ doing  _ that? “We need someone here, in case he makes it back on his own.”

“DOGGO CAN-”

“And you need to take a  _ break _ . You’ve been going non stop since last night.”

“I WILL REMIND YOU-”

“Yes, I remember your slideshow. I don't fucking care how much sleep you  _ think  _ you need. You have to stop and take care of yourself.” Her eye shifted to the side with a grimace. “Wouldn't want Sans to come back only to find out you worked yourself sick.”

He didn't have a reply to that, so he just glared at her stubbornly. He didn’t see how that had anything to do with her. 

“Besides, I never let guards work missing monster cases that they know.”

“I CAN HANDLE IT-”

“Oh yeah!? You could handle finding his dust?” She finally snarled at him. 

The aggression and the thought of such a discovery sparked his own temper, simmering already. “HE’S MY FUCKING BROTHER AND IF I WANT TO GO LOOK FOR HIM I FUCKING WILL. I AM  _ NOT  _ A GUARD, AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STOP ME.” 

He stomped out of his house and into the snow. 


	4. UF Sans Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This is a little “What If?” story for Replacements, it’s not cannon to the story. It picks up about halfway through Chapter 6 and splits off into an alternate ending. 
> 
> Warnings: mention of rape, psychological trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three of these in three days. I've been incredibly productive while I avoid Chapter 9. >.>
> 
> Huge shout out to Sora_Tayuya, whose comment on Chapter 6 of Replacements inspired this. I found the idea just too fantastic to leave alone. I'm so much happier with it now. It matches up with the UF Papyrus drabble now, and I think it's more in character all around. 
> 
> I'm happy to take requests for things you guys want to see out of this little fic verse. Just leave them in the comments or message me on tumblr. idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh

The next morning, Papyrus came down into the lab to find both sanses asleep, thank the stars. Strangely, though, neither was using the bed. Blue was testing the limits of his chain as he slept as far from the door as he could manage. Red was curled up a few feet away from him.

The new monster was a shock, that much was sure. No matter what angle Papyrus looked at him from, he just didn't work as Sans. Last night in bed he had toyed with what to do with the monster. 

Walking into the back of the room, he began to boot up the machine, keying in the information for red’s timeline. Papyrus just didn’t have the patience for the bastard, and his aggressive nature made him more of a risk. 

When he walked back out to the area with the sanses, he found them awake, watching him. Both sets of eyelights tracked him as he cautiously walked towards red. “behave. you get to go home.” 

At the statement, a strangled cry came from blue. Red’s eyelights snapped to him, and Papyrus saw something cross the scarred monster’s face, but he couldn’t place it. Ignoring it, he unlocked the main chain from red’s collar and grabbed hold of his humorous. Dragging the monster to his feet, he felt a slight resistance, but red followed him into the back of the lab easily enough. The sound of chains behind him told of blue moving, perhaps trying to follow them. He ignored that too. He would find another sans, and easier sans, to keep blue company. 

When they got to the machine he pressed the button, opening up the portal. Looking over at red one last time, he saw the monster staring at the portal longingly. It baffled Papyrus to think that red’s timeline could be all that much to look forward to, given the state of the monster, but he sure wasn’t going to let him stay here. 

Papyrus released his hold on the other monster, excited to get him out of his metaphorical hair. The shorter monster walked forward, uncertainly. Not quite the enthusiasm he had been expecting. Papyrus cocked his head.

Suddenly, the small body launched at him, knocking him to the ground. He felt phalanges reaching for the keys he still held in his own. Flailing, Papyrus managed to push the attacking monster off of him and get a foot up between them. Giving a firm shove, he launched the other through the portal. 

He scrambled to his feet and hit the button. What the fuck? Here he was letting the little bastard go and even that warrants a fight? Shaking his head at just how crazy some monsters can be, he returned to blue’s holding area and retrieved the plate he had left on the workbench. He was going to have to be more careful next time. 

“who wants breakfast?” he asked, ignoring the other’s sobbing. 

\-------------

The force of the push had Sans flying into his broken down lab, only to land on his spine and skid a bit, cement tearing at his bones. Ignoring it for now, he got to his feet as quickly as he could with the  _ fucking _ chains, just in time to see the portal close. FUCK! 

Tears of frustration, anger, and maybe a little pain, stung his eyes at the image of the other Sans’s face as he heard what that fucker said. What the fuck just happened? He kidnapped Sans, raped him, and then just threw him back. He had just started to get the other Sans to open up. No way was he going to let that  _ abomination _ have his way. 

Sans flew into activity, summoning bone attacks to break the chains away from his arms and legs. The smaller chains through his bones, the cuffs, and the collar were still there, but it would have to do. He couldn’t think of anything except getting that other Sans out of there and making that asshole  _ pay _ . 

He began gathering up tools wherever he could see them in the toppled junk pile, simultaneously clearing the space around the battered machine. He noticed a box of blueprints and drug it over to the workbench, hastily cleared off for his work. Writing faster than normal, Sans just had to hope that he would be able to read the notes later. He had to write down as much as he could from what he’d seen of the asshole’s machine. He smirked, certain that Papyrus would give him so much shit for his handwriting if he ever sa-

Papyrus! His brain finally caught up to the fact that he was  **_home_ ** . He had been so focused that he hadn’t really processed it. Scribbling down the last of his notes, he threw the pen aside and, bracing himself just in case, teleported up to his room. As eager as he was, he was not prepared to face his brother naked, in a collar. 

Sans looked around the pit that was his bedroom. Home sweet home. He spotted some clean-ish clothes and threw them on. Eyelights searching, he didn’t see his jacket. Starsdamn it, the familiar feel of it would be wonderful right about now. Whatever, it was somewhere. He hadn’t been wearing it last night. 

Stars, was it only last night? 

Shaking his head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, Sans looked at the clock, 10 am. Where would Papyrus be? He had heard them last night, so maybe he was at the guard house? Undyne’s? He decided to try the guardhouse first. Just as he was about to teleport away he heard the distinct sound of Papyrus stomping up the stairs. Grinning, he threw open his door.

Papyrus had figured out as a kid that he could use his magic to manifest various body parts. His favorite, and only, to Sans’s knowledge, use for the magic was developed in order to show Sans just how displeased Papyrus was with him. In a completely over the top way. Of course. 

Right now, the manifested eyeballs were bulging out of Papyrus’s eye sockets awkwardly, like those human cartoons Sans had found in the dump once. His grin dropped as he saw the cause. Sans had surprised the taller skeleton into tipping backwards, and he was about to fall down the stairs. 

With a pop, Sans appeared behind his brother and reached up to steady him.    
  


“woah there, paps.” 

Papyrus spun around, sputtering. “SANS?? WHERE DID YOU? HOW DID? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” 

Sans’s eyelights looked at the floor. “that, bro, ‘s a very long story.”

\-------------

A few days later, Sans found himself glaring at the broken hunk of metal in his lab. Papyrus moved around behind him, cleaning. The much too fastidious monster had not been able to resist putting the lab in order once he had learned of its existence. 

“THIS PLACE IS A PIGSTY, NOT THAT I’M SURPRISED THAT YOU’VE LET IT GET THIS BAD. HOWEVER, IT IS ATTACHED TO  _ MY  _ HOUSE,” he had declared. Papyrus had been confused by everything, and sometimes needed Sans to re-explain things to him. None the less, he did his best to help Sans find a way back to rescue the other Sans. Which Sans had not expected. It was entirely un-Papyrus behavior. The reason might have been related to the fact that Papyrus had roused the entire Snowdin guard, sad lot that they were, to go look for him. Undyne had even been involved. 

However, Papyrus was also  _ incredibly  _ offended that some asshole sporting his name and good looks would  _ dare  _ to do something so  _ very fucked up _ . He was a Guard hopeful, not some degenerate prick! No matter his motivations, Sans was grateful for the help, even if his version of helping was often nagging. 

So Sans had begun trying to fix the machine. He had it in better order than it had been, but it was still far from functional. Grumbling, he gave it a kick before starting up work again. 

\-------------

Only a few weeks later, Sans sat in his regular seat at Grillby’s, watching the bartender work while he nursed some mustard. The flame monster had been awkwardly avoiding him since his little panic attack last week. Sans still wasn’t ready to tell him just what had happened while he was gone. He wasn’t sure when or if he would ever be ready. 

No one knew except Papyrus. That had  _ not  _ been a fun conversation. He hadn’t even really meant to tell his brother about the rape, let alone that it was an alternate version of him that had done it. Once he started talking, it all spilled out, and he couldn’t stop it. 

His usual drinking buddies waved to him from their table. They had given him grief over making them look for him all because he went on a drunken bender. He had bought them a round in apology, and they had all laughed at the irony. That was the story the brothers had decided to tell the public. It came with some downsides, but he couldn’t stand the thought of sharing the truth with anyone else. 

Undyne had docked him pay for the wasted man hours spent looking for him and given him an official write up. Sans had been forced to come up with an elaborate prank involving Papyrus’s armor, moldsmal spores, and six jars of honey to explain the smell that Dogaressa and Dogamy found. Perfectly good prank idea, too, and now Papyrus knew about it. Fucking shame. Of course, he was also even  _ more  _ established as the town drunk. Yay. 

Despite that, he kept coming to Grillby’s, because hey, there’s some truth in every rumor, right? He came to the bar when he had to get out of the lab because he just couldn't get the wiring right. It was his refuge when the placement of some boxes would remind him of the other version of his lab. Often, it was when he just couldn’t sleep. At night he kept having nightmares of the rape and worse. His mind dreamt up all sorts of ideas for what that asshole might be doing to the monster that was him but not.

**“somethin’ll work out.”**

What kind of dick was he, to spout shit like that when he had no idea what was going to happen? Something worked out alright, but only for him. Guilt began to eat at him again, so Sans tipped his head back and chugged the spicy liquid. 

\-------------

“SANS?”

“yeah, bro?” Sans was cutting the wire he needed for the navigation module. 

“I HAVEN’T SEEN YOU UPSTAIRS IN A WHILE.”

“sorry, pap. i think i’ve had a breakthrough. i’ll be up for dinner.” he began to strip the ends. 

“IT’S 10 AT NIGHT, SANS.” 

“oh,” Sans kept working. He could go a bit further before he needed to sleep. 

“STOP THAT AND LOOK AT ME, SANS!” The tone, a jolt of normality from before the abduction, shocked him out of his work. Papyrus hadn’t really been angry at him since he got back. Every time he seemed inclined to yell, he stopped himself. 

Sans had tried very hard to make sure Papyrus knew that, while the asshole was an alternate version of him, it was only by technicality. Sans in no way conflated the two. His arguments had been somewhat damaged the first time Papyrus woke him up from a nightmare.

**He still needed to finish patching the wall.**

Sans looked up at his brother, who far from angry, looked kind of sad. “THIS IS BECOMING UNACCEPTABLE, SANS. I KNOW YOU WANT TO GO BACK, BUT IT'S BEEN SIX WEEKS. IF THAT, THAT, EVIL TWIN OF MINE, WAS AS VIOLENT AS YOU SAY, IT’S LIKELY THAT-”

“don’t, pap. don’t say it,” Sans sighed and set down his tools, eyelights resting sadly on the battered work surface. 

“FINE, BUT I WILL SAY THIS. WORKING DOWN HERE HAS, UM,” a pause, “ TRAPPED YOU IN WHAT HAPPENED. YOU HAVE TO FACE YOUR T-TRAUMA IF YOU EVER HOPE TO HEAL FROM IT.” 

Sans blinked, shocked at that kind of speech coming from his brother. It sounded downright clinical. He looked up at Papyrus only to see him reading from a piece of paper. At Sans’s gaze, he froze almost comically before he stuffed it into his way too tight pocket. 

“pap,” Sans gave his brother a  _ very  _ unamused look.

Papyrus blushed, embarrassed at getting caught, but he held San’s eyelights, “I STILL MEAN IT. I DON’T THINK THAT YOU CAN HELP THE OTHER YOU.”

Sans grew angry at that, “pap, i can’t just-”

“YOU SAID YOURSELF, THE OTHER NIGHT, THAT YOU HAVEN’T REALLY MADE PROGRESS IN WEEKS. I WANT YOU TO STOP AND GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER.” 

At that, Sans flushed. The anger drained right out of him. He was worrying his brother. Enough to make him go seek out help, from Alphys or the library, he wasn’t sure. Enough to come down here and talk to him. He had been letting his brother down. The one monster he had said he would  _ never  _ let down. 

Forced into self reflection, he did have to admit, he  _ had  _ been using the machine as a way to never acknowledge what had happened to  _ him _ . He focused his mind on what had happened to the other Sans, on what could be happening to him now instead. It was a fucked up way of doing things, but that was his usual M.O. 

Papyrus started up again, his words much more uncertain and halting without the paper, “I, AH, HAVE DONE SOME THINKING. ABOUT MYSELF. CONSIDERING WHAT THE OTHER ME DID. AND I KNOW I HAVEN’T ALWAYS BEEN, YOU KNOW, NICE. SO I UNDERSTAND IF YOU DON’T WANT TO SPEND TIME WI-”

Sans felt like his soul had been crushed, “stop, pap. just, stop. ‘m sorry. you’re right, i’ve been avoidin’ the reality of all this. but don’t ever think that his bulllshit has anything to do with you.” 

As he said it, he tried desperately to tell himself that he hadn’t been avoiding his brother. His brother for fucks sake! However, Papyrus’s earnest words, so out of place in their relationship, made it impossible to keep avoiding the truth in his own mind.

**_Bones clanking against his in ways they never should._ **

He stood slowly, still not completely sure that he should be leaving his task, but Papyrus needed him. Nothing mattered more to him than his brother. As he turned towards the door he saw Papyrus giving him a rare smile. Sans gave him a weak smile in return, ignoring memories of orange and pain. 


	5. UF Sansby Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alt title: Fire Analogies and Fucking
> 
> Warnings: sex, sansby, major injury, small direct tie in to replacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last Underfell drabble for a while. I wanna focus on the other timelines some. Also, I don't know why my brain would not stop writing the first part in present tense, but I couldn't get it to switch so I gave in. I think it works. > _ >
> 
> Taking requests for Replacements Drabbles, anything but Underfell.

Sans is at that point where he probably should have stopped three drinks ago. Sitting upright had become a challenge...a while ago. His head keeps sinking further and further towards his arms, as he loses the strength to keep it upright. Grillby, however, seems inclined to push Sans past his limit tonight, and another bottle appears only moments after the previous one empties. Sans knows full well what _that_ means. He settles into his bar stool and sips at the latest bottle, waiting for closing.

He’s woken by an insistent heat at his back. Tendrils of the heat move along his spine, dance along his ribs, and tease at the very tops of his iliac crests through his shorts. Even through his clothing, the heat soaks into bones that have long since lost the ability to feel _anything_ but extremes.

He doesn’t bother lifting his head, but merely moans into his own arms at the sensations. As soon as he makes the noise, the fire stills, but only for a moment. Then Grillby renews his movements, faster, harder, hungrier. He moves closer to Sans’s back, and that exhilarating heat promises to envelop him.

Sans moans, louder, and presses back into the feeling. He wants to lift his head, but, in his drunken haze, he can't. He bites his own arm in frustration, chewing at the much abused leather of his jacket.

Grillby’s hands slip under his shirt, and Sans gasps at the tingling of burning hot magic so close to his soul. The hands press against his ribs, pulling his body up and forcing his head away from his arms. He lets go of the sleeve as soon as his muddled mind realizes what’s happening, but not before he creates a few new holes.

Finally, he’s upright, and his back is flush with Grillby’s chest. One flaming hand has retreated from his clothing to grasp his mandible. It turns Sans’s head and tilts it back. The fire monster wastes no time before a tongue of flame licks at his teeth. Sans opens them almost immediately and meets the tongue with his own. Their magic clashes: Sans violent and wild, Grillby precise yet intense. Not so much a fight as a collision of wills with a common goal, but divergent methodologies. The kiss continues until Sans feels like he’s going to overheat.

Grillby pulls back and turns Sans around on the barstool so that they’re facing. Sans both appreciates and detests the break. Thankfully, their mouths come back together, deeper, and Sans can feel his magic pulsing through his pelvis. Grillby leans into the kiss, his arms resting on the bar to either side of Sans. His spine is bent against the bar, the dark wood pressing awkwardly against a vertebra.

But Sans’s hands are free and he ignores it to start to running them all over Grillby. He enjoys the feeling of the flames tickling his phalanges as he runs them up his arms. They wriggle through his joints in a way that’s unusual enough to be exciting. He pulls Grillby’s shirt tails loose and starts touching the other monster’s chest under it. Grillby doesn’t shudder so much as waver slightly, like a stiff breeze had come through, but Sans has learned to read the flames.

He can never hold himself back for long. He’s too impulsive. Too pleasure driven. Grillby breaks the kiss to glare at him as Sans abandons his stroking to unbuckle the bartender’s belt. Or maybe the glare is for the way he’s drunkenly _failing_ at his new task.

Either way, Grillby decides to take matters into his own hands. Literally. Looping an arm around Sans’s pelvis, Grillby easily picks him up, moving them to the closest table, a height more conducive to fucking Sans until he can’t walk. He deposits Sans on his back, and has the skeleton’s shorts off before the drunk monster can even get his bearings.

Grillby grabs Sans’s carpels and holds both of them in one hand, somewhere above Sans’s head. All the skeleton can process is that the other flaming hand is deftly removing the obstacle he struggled with previously. In short order, Grillby has his cock free and Sans damn near growls at the sight. He wriggles, trying to free his arms, but it’s half hearted and useless.

Something hard and hot, so fucking hot, presses up against his pelvis, and he thrusts into it automatically, looking for more. Grillby gives it to him, grinding up against him roughly. The monster’s flames are lapping at his most sensitive spots, driving him wild.

His magic is quick to reciprocate, producing a soft entrance, slick with magic and arousal, and a rock hard cock of his own. Grillby huffs in amusement against his teeth. It almost seems like he wants to say something, but he doesn’t. Sans is glad. It’s not like they ever agreed to silence, but he likes it this way. Such agreements would require acknowledgment.

Instead, Grillby grins and thrusts into Sans without warning, making Sans scream. The sensation of the magic inside of him is like a brush fire. It starts in his pelvis, but the warmth moves along his bones, radiating out into the rest of his body. Each deep, powerful thrust spreads it further until Sans is absolutely _alight_ with pleasure.

He’s clutching at Grillby’s shirt, crying out every time the cock slides back into him, filling him. Sans’s legs wrap around the other’s hips, pushing him to go deeper. Grillby is panting, hunched over Sans’s smaller body, as his hips speed up, driving them both towards the brink.

Sans loses track of anything that isn’t Grillby’s flames as they keep their promise, and before he’s really ready he feels his orgasm building. His moans get shorter and higher in pitch as he arches off the table, hands still bound by the fire monster. Grillby’s other hand suddenly grabs his cock, jerking it roughly in time with the member thrusting into him. It’s too much stimulation and he starts babbling, “fuck. ungh. stars. harder. fuck.”

Grillby kisses him again, tongue writhing against his, both of them all but lost to pleasure. Sans feels his magic tense and he comes, hard, while Grillby’s mouth muffles his scream of ecstasy. He feels his magic tighten as he spills onto their chests, and the other monster comes only a few thrusts later, clinging to Sans and shallowly moving his hips as he empties himself inside of the skeleton’s magic.

As per usual, Grillby takes only a brief moment to catch his breath, and then he’s pulling out of Sans and standing. Sans sits up and looks around for his shorts. His vision is a little shaky, and he’s sure he’ll regret all that mustard tomorrow, but eventually he spots a crumpled pile of black over near the bar. He hops off the table.

\----

“SANS!”

Vision flickering in and out, Sans tries to form the words to tell his brother to shut the fuck up. This hangover is worse than most and his head is splitting.  

“SANS, YOU LAZY FUCK! WAKE UP!”

He lifts an arm, waving his phalanges weakly to indicate his status as conscious.

“WELL, THAT ANSWERS ONE QUESTION. NOW WOULD YOU JUST MANIFEST YOUR STARSDAMNED EYELIGHTS ALREADY?”

Sans isn’t really sure he’s ready to leave the darkness to face the light of day yet. Light doesn’t seem like it’s going to be all that pleasant at this point. “jus’ gimme’ a few, bro. rough night.”

“WELL I CAN SEE THAT. BUT I NEED TO KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS, SO JUST DO IT.”

“it’s pretty bad, might need to take the day off,” Sans says sleepily, just to rile Papyrus up. There’s no way he would ever let Sans take the day off for a hangover.

Papyrus growls in frustration, as expected, but unexpectedly snarls out, “NO SHIT. BUT THERE’S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN PRETTY BAD AND BLIND IN ONE EYE, SO WE SHOULD CHECK.”

“blind- what??” Sans snaps awake at that and sits up. Or tries to. A strong, boney arm halts him halfway and pushes him back down. He stares up at his brother, questioning.

“STAY STILL. GOOD. YOUR RIGHT EYELIGHT IS WORKING.” Papyrus leans forward and phalanges prod at his skull above said socket. Sans just about shrieks in pain. His body thrashes with the need to get away from the touch.

“b-bro. stop. wha’ happ-ngh!” Sans is gasping.

The phalanges stop touching him, but Papyrus doesn’t lean away. His brow bone is furrowed. What happened?

‘YOU DON’T REMEMBER LAST NIGHT?” Papyrus pauses and scoffs, “NOT SURE WHY I’M SURPRISED.”

Sans wracks his mind for the events of the previous night. He knows he was hammered. He knows that he and Grillby- oh fuck no.

“YOU HAD A LOT TO DRINK, BUT YOU’D THINK THIS WOULD BE HARD TO FORGET. I KNOW I’LL NEVER FORGET SEEING YOU LIKE THAT.” Papyrus shivers slightly and gives him that look. The one that tells Sans that Papyrus is mad at him for putting him through this. “LOOKS LIKE A SOLID FIVE OR SIX INCHES, BY MY ESTIMATE.”

Five!?!- No, that’s not important. Shoving his pride to the side, Sans proceeds to silently panic. He can’t help but imagine the scene. Papyrus coming to the bar to get him, finding him naked from the waist down, manifested cock glowing, pelvis covered in his and Grillby’s magic. He brings his hands to his face so he can cover his blush. Hopefully this will be one of those things that. Will. Never. Be. Spoken. Of. Again.

“not really rememberin’ much, bro,” he says, unable to put what he does remember into words.

 

Another scoff, “APPARENTLY YOU GOT SO WASTED THAT YOU FELL OFF YOUR STOOL. HIT YOUR HEAD ON THE WAY DOWN AND DAMN NEAR CRACKED YOUR FUCKING SKULL IN HALF. YOU KNOW, IF YOU DIDN’T DRINK SO MUCH-”

Relief floods Sans. Grillby must have cleaned him up. He brings a hand up to feel his skull, but can’t get all that close to the affected area without it hurting. Gritting his teeth, he goes for it. Oh fuck, that is a **_really big crack_ **.

Then he realizes that Papyrus is _still_ talking. He finds the strength to raise a brow bone, just not the right one. His brother can’t be serious. Now is not the time. Papyrus’s lecture dies off as soon as he sees it.

“ANYWAYS, GRILLBY BROUGHT YOU HERE,” Papyrus finally leans back, looking thoughtful. “HE NEVER STRUCK ME AS THE KIND OF MONSTER TO HELP SOMEONE OUT, BUT HE MUTTERED SOMETHING ABOUT HIS BEST CUSTOMER AND THEN WALKED OFF.”

\----

“you okay?” a soft voice questioned.

Sans refocused his eyelights. The dim light of his house was immediately overtaken by the harsh, sterile light of the lab. He looked over at the other skeleton. Ketchup had his head cocked and his arm outstretched, about to place it on his scapula, a worried look on his face.

“oh, sorry. zoned out there for a sex- uh, sec,” Sans sputtered.

That earned him an odd look, but thankfully the other didn’t say anything. He seemed relieved.  Probably because Sans hadn’t started having another panic attack. What were they- oh right! Sans fought off a blush at the thought of having to explain the old wound in detail.

“i fell ‘n hit it. ‘s not a very exciting story.”


	6. UT Papyrus Replacements Parallel Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: How did UT Paps deal with his brother’s disappearance? 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of death, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving such nice comments. ^_^ As always, I'm open to suggestions of what you guys would like to see from this world. 
> 
> Somehow UT Paps has become the hardest of the lot for me to write. I’m still not sure I have his voice down, but I can’t keep staring at this. It has to be done. >.

Papyrus stopped suddenly as he realized he was about to pile spaghetti onto Sans’s plate. He didn’t even remember putting the plate onto the table. Tongs, holding a heaping helping of his signature dish, hovered in the air precariously over the table as he tried to gather his thoughts. One noodle was slowly slipping free, threatening to fall and stain the pristine, white tablecloth below. 

Nothing moved in the skeleton brothers’ house except that one noodle. Until it finally slithered free and hit the table with a tiny, wet splat. The sound brought him back to himself and he moved the full tongs back to the pot, releasing the spaghetti. His appetite seemed to have abandoned him, so he put the pot back on the stove. 

Papyrus’s soul felt wrung out, dry, and sore from two weeks of living in a house absolutely  _ filled _ with reminders. Undyne had kindly offered to let him come stay with her, but as much as it hurt to stay here, he couldn’t think of leaving. What if Sans came back? Papyrus needed to be here to greet him. He’d give his brother a big hug and treat him to some of his top shelf spaghetti. And he would-

That train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a notification on his phone. He reached out, past the lost noodle, and grabbed his phone off the table. As he went to look at it, he idly noticed that he had managed to get some tomato sauce on his glove. Sans would have a joke for this situation. He just knew it. 

Sighing, he checked his phone. Oh, it was just an Undernet notification. Sure enough, Alphys, meaning the best, had shared his post again. Every evening, when traffic was high, she shared the post, imploring anyone that saw it to also share it and to keep an eye out.  Her prompting was the only reason he had even made it in the first place. It was a picture of Sans, sleeping of course, a plea for any information about the missing skeleton, and a list of identifying traits. The traits included: likely sleeping, bad puns, emits slime, likes science fiction, attracted to ketchup. 

Writing the post had a trial, Undyne and Alphys having to step in and edit when he started to just rant about Sans. At one point he had insisted that the whole exercise was a waste. If he just left some ketchup on the front porch, Sans would find his way back home. That was followed by a bit of a breakdown, if he was honest. Undyne and Alphys had looked torn between crying and laughing. Papyrus wasn’t sure he would have minded if they laughed. It was the kind of dumb idea that Sans would love. 

He knew Alphys was just trying to help by sharing the post, trying to ensure that every monster in the underground saw it. However, seeing it made his soul ache a little more. Papyrus put the phone away, unwilling to look at the long list of ‘Good Luck’ and ‘I’m sorry” posts under the picture. They were well intentioned, but ultimately, useless. If there was any real information in there, Alphys would have to find it. Not that there had been a single bit this whole time. 

The longer this went on, the harder it was to insist that everything would be fine, but he really couldn’t face the alternative. He would never give up hope! Especially where his brother was concerned! He had posted flyers around Snowdin, the area Sans was most likely to be. His brother was much too lazy to wander all that far off. 

The flyers, however, had proven to be equally as useless. Plus they had the downside of making him have to shoulder the entire town's pity every time he set foot outside his house. Papyrus couldn’t even go pick up groceries without every single monster giving him  _ looks  _ and murmuring well wishes. It was really awkward and difficult to maintain his upbeat attitude in the face of their attempts to console him. 

Then there was the guard, his lifelong dream. None of the sentries would meet his sockets, let alone talk to him. He had stopped by Doggo’s station a few days ago, hoping to find a way to distract himself and lift his mood. The two of them had always gotten along well, despite the dog’s smoking habit. While they were chatting, Papyrus had caught sight of a flyer that Undyne had, apparently, posted to guard stations around the underground.

_ All guards and sentries are to be on the lookout for Sans the skeleton, who has been reported missing. Please be sure to study the image below of the missing monster.  _

There was the same picture as his Undernet post. 

_ Also be on the lookout for any dust with clothing that could belong to the missing monster. Possible clothing items include:  _

  * __Black sweat shorts__


  * _White t shirt_


  * _Pink Slippers_



 

_ If you have  _ **_any leads_ ** _ , no matter how small, report directly to Captain Undyne.  _

Doggo had been quick to point out that the flyer was standard operating procedure for missing monster cases, even producing some old flyers he had never tossed out. Every single one had the same note about dust, but the damage was done. Up until that point he hadn’t even considered that such a thing could have happened to Sans. Undyne’s flyer had brought the reality of the situation crashing down around him. 

It wasn’t her fault, but he hadn’t been able to talk to her much since. She called him at least once a day, and he always answered. He had a reputation to maintain, after all. He never spoke to her for long. He gave her an excuse and said he’d talk to her tomorrow. When her name flashed up on the phone, it was a reminder that Sans was most likely, no, he had to stay hopeful! 

What if she was calling to tell him that they’d found something? What if they had found Sans’s...once again Papyrus banished the thought from his mind. He told himself that Sans was just hibernating somewhere. That sounded exactly like something his brother would do! 

Papyrus jumped as the phone in his hand began to ring. How long had he been stuck in his thoughts? It was Undyne, of course. He stared at the device, exhaustion pulling at his soul. He really should talk to her,  _ really  _ talk to her. She must be so worried. He hadn’t even been training lately. Nonetheless, an image of Sans’s slippers, grey dust clinging to the fibers, flashed through his mind as he answered. 

“HI UNDYNE! OH NO, I DON’T MIND, BUT I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SIT DOWN TO DINNER. CAN WE TALK TOMORROW? THANK YOU! YES, HAVE A GOOD NIGHT.” 

Maybe tomorrow.


	7. US Papyrus Character Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has some feels. 
> 
> Warnings: Incestuous feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 you guys! All the wonderful comments you leave inspire me.

For his whole life, his brother was prone to very physical expression. He would dance when he was happy. His whole body would droop when he was sad. When he was younger, frustrated that skulls just weren’t as expressive as flesh covered faces, he had even learned to manipulate his eyelights to show his emotions. It not only taught him amazing control of his magic, but was also incredibly adorable. Every day he would greet Papyrus with a hug. 

Papyrus often wondered if there was a moment, a specific turning point, that he could look at and say, “yes, this is when it all went wrong.” If there was, he had never been able find it. He could, however, remember the moment he became aware of them. 

One day, as he felt San’s arms wrap around his cervical vertebrae, there was a pang in his soul, and his magic began to heat. Something they did every day, and here he was getting aroused by it. The feeling wasn’t all that unfamiliar, but it also wasn’t one that he had ever associated with his brother, of all monsters. 

For the next week he didn't dare touch Sans, and he avoided the smaller skeleton as much as possible. He even rejected his daily hugs, which, and this should have been the obvious outcome, upset his brother. If there was one thing Papyrus was terrible at, besides cleaning, it was saying no to Sans. So when he saw his brother  _ physically  _ react each time Papyrus rejected him, it tore at his soul. Every time that Sans would knock on his bedroom door and Papyrus would turn him away, the sadness in Sans’s voice as he asked, “Why?” ate at him. 

Hurting Sans was exactly what he had been trying  _ not  _ to do. As per usual, Papyrus had fucked this all up, so he eventually decided to readjust his strategy. As long as he could control himself, he could be near Sans. He just needed some way to avoid so much contact with his brother. Papyrus told Sans that he had hurt his ribs. “the hugs aggravate the injury. i didn’t want to worry you, so i avoided them instead of telling you. it was stupid and i’m sorry.” Seeing Sans light back up was like seeing someone turn on the sun, or so it had always been described in books. 

Sans toned down the hugs after that, though he asked frequently if Papyrus’s ribs were healed. Papyrus told him, “just a little sore today. it’s on the mend.” Life for the skeleton brothers moved along normally again. For a while. 

The problem was, Papyrus has an addictive personality. He had known this since he cracked his first bottle of honey. He just didn’t want to admit it most of the time, like when he decided that being close to Sans would be alright. What really happened was that those little touches only managed to whet his appetite. Soon enough he wanted more and more and more, until tonight, as he found Sans in his lap during NTT. 

His fucking lap. Papyrus wasn’t really sure  _ when  _ he had adjusted them to put his brother there, but he became  _ distinctly  _ aware of it as he felt Sans squirming uncomfortably against his pelvis. Papyrus’s magic roared to life at the stimulation. Oh no. Not now. Papyrus just about threw his brother off of his lap and ran up to his room, excuses tumbling out of him. As soon as he shut his door, there was knocking. 

“PAPY? WHAT’S WRONG?”

“i’m, um, not feeling well bro, sorry,” Papyrus said and listened for the reply. 

“Oh. Want me to get you something?” Sans asked sadly.

“nah, i’ll just get some rest. enjoy the rest of the show for me, okay?”

As he heard his brother walk away from his door, Papyrus teleported to his lab. He needed somewhere Sans would never find him, to take care of the magic that had manifested around his pelvis. What the fuck was wrong with him? This kind of reaction to his brother, his sweet, innocent brother. Could Papyrus be any worse about this? His plan clearly wasn’t working. 

He had to do something to get his fucking magic under control. The thought of ever doing something so dirty, to  _ defile  _ his brother like that, made his soul ache. At the same time, the thought awoke a hunger in him and he unbuttoned his shorts, slipping his cock out.  **Hunger that gnawed at his soul, relentless.** Sighing in pleasure, his sockets rested on the broken down machine in the back of the lab. 


	8. US Sans Character Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans also has some feels.
> 
> Warnings: incestuous feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two at once, because these are shorter than the others. I hope you enjoy.

Sans set the bag of groceries down on the counter. His hips swayed as he hummed the latest NTT single. Oh, he couldn’t WAIT for Papy to get home tonight. Hopefully, his brother would enjoy his latest recipe.

Undyne had found a battered and waterlogged cookbook at the dump and had brought it over during their training today. Once the Captain of the Guard had recovered from the unexpected visit from her crush, oh they were so  _ cute _ , she insisted that they start cooking from it right then and there. He had taken a look with her, and there was one recipe that was clearly MADE for Alphys. Sans hadn’t been quite as good at it as she was, but he would improve. All it took was practice! 

Steps in time to the beat, Sans danced his way over to the cabinet and grabbed the salt, chili powder, cumin, pepper flakes, garlic powder, onion powder, and oregano. The mass of jars filled his arms, but he carried them with practiced ease. From the bag he pulled out ground meat, cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, taco shells, avocados, and limes. 

Arranging the ingredients to his liking, in order of use, he smiled and began to cook. In short order he had the meat seasoned and on the stove, browning on super high heat, while he steadily beat the cheese, lettuce, tomato, and onion into submission. Looking at the clock, he realized he still had half an hour before Papy got home. 

As excited as he was, the new dish would have to wait. He needed to prepare it just before dinner, or it would spoil. Contemplating the living room, Sans decided there was time for him to tidy. He flipped the meat over to brown on the other side and set about cleaning. Honey bottles went in the trash, Papy’s sweatshirt from yesterday went into the laundry room, and a lazily hidden bag from Muffets was scowled at. Clutter removed, he set about vacuuming, still humming, swaying and dancing. That new song was so catchy! 

Sans finished up just as his brother walked through the door. Extra excited, he just about launched himself at Papy, only stopping himself at the last moment. Sans’s soul stuttered as he forced himself to hold back his normal mode of affection. He didn’t want to aggravate the taller skeleton’s injury. Even so, the ache in his soul didn’t fade. Sans really missed what little contact he used to have with his brother. Strengthening his resolve, he reminded himself that he was the Magnificent Sans! He couldn’t make Papy feel bad about this. 

So he settled for an enthusiastic, “WELCOME HOME, PAPY!” 

Papy smiled at him in return. “hey bro. something smells,” he paused, sniffing the air, ”nice.” 

Sans grinned at him, “IT’S THE USUAL, BUT ALPHYS TAUGHT ME A NEW RECIPE TODAY! I NEED TO GO MAKE IT NOW, ACTUALLY!” 

“is that so? can’t wait to try it.” 

Sans’s eyelights shifted to stars and he quickly put away the vacuum. Running to the kitchen, he cut up the ingredients into chunks and then started to smash them into a paste, just like the recipe had said. Adding a little salt and lime juice, he gave it a good stir before tasting. Wow, that was good! Happy with himself, he went about warming up the taco shells and punching the meat into bite sized chunks. Finally, he put everything on the table. It was ready. 

“PAPY! DINNER!” 

His brother came into the kitchen and sat down. His sockets immediately moved to the green paste, and he cocked his head in confusion. Sans just beamed at him,  _ mostly  _ certain that he would like it. Sans always felt some anxiety when he gave his brother something new to try. It wasn’t becoming of the Magnificent Sans, but giving Papy food he liked was important to him. Sans put his soul into  _ every  _ dish. Papy, always ready to try his cooking, grabbed a shell, filled it with meat, and slathered on some of the paste. Soul thumping, Sans watched as he took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. 

“it’s good. what is this stuff?” 

“GUACAMOLE!” Sans replied with a grin. Relieved, he sat and started to fill his own tacos. Sans spent the rest of dinner cheerfully explaining the origin of the recipe and his day in general. Papy smiled and listened attentively, laughing along with him at Alphys and Undyne’s antics. Sans was near overflowing with happiness. Nothing made him feel better than cooking things his brother liked, especially now. He couldn’t give his brother the hugs he desperately wanted to, so this would have to do.


	9. Swapfell Aftermath of Papy's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kind of says it all. 
> 
> Warndings: dom/sub, oral sex, alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos. <3 
> 
> If you have anything you want me to add to the appendix, now's your chance to request it. I'm heading towards wrapping up the main fic in a few weeks, so speak now. Feel free to leave it in the comments here or message me on tumbr (idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh). I have [this post](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/post/148718796755/replacements-requests-closing-soon) with a list of what I'm already working on.

Sans turned and smirked with satisfaction as he saw the reaching hand disappear back into the portal, sporting one of Papyrus’s bones. The glowing light disappeared only a moment later. Suddenly, a body collided with his, almost knocking him forward. 

“UGH, PAPYRUS!” Sans snarled at him, completely caught off guard. Papyrus gave him a quick squeeze before backing off contritely. 

“apologies, my lord.” Sans could see tear tracks on his brother’s cheekbones. He instantly regretted lashing out at Papyrus just because he was still on edge. It wasn’t Papyrus’s fault. Reaching, he ran his phalanges along one of the wet streaks, letting them stroke down the bone until he reached the bottom edge of the mandible. Suddenly, Sans grabbed ahold of the large ring on his brother’s collar. Tugging on the metal ring, he pulled Papyrus down for a deep and violent kiss. When they broke apart, Papyrus had an orange flush across his skull instead. Much better. 

“COME ON, I COULD USE A DRINK,” he led Papyrus up and out of the lab. 

\---------

Sans set a glass on the table before pouring a healthy amount of whiskey into it. He sat his brother in a chair and perched on his femur. Papyrus settled into the role of chair easily, letting Sans arrange him however he wanted. Sans focused on making every movement sure and steady, despite the shaking in his soul. Papyrus needed him to be strong. 

Sans took a long drink of the brown liquid, loving the feel of it burning down his throat. He threw one arm around Papyrus’s cervical vertebrae and held the edge of the glass up to Papyrus’s teeth, but his brother hesitated.

“DRINK,” he commanded, and the teeth parted. He tipped in a similar portion and watched as Papyrus savored the burn as well. “NEVER WITHOUT ME,” he reminded his brother, who merely nodded at him. 

Leaning into the solid rib cage of the taller skeleton, Sans thought over what had just happened. “WHY DO YOU THINK HE TRIED TO TAKE ME?” 

“ _ i _ don’t know, my lord,” Papyrus almost sounded offended. Sans decided to let it slide tonight. 

“WELL, HE WAS YOU, WASN’T HE?” Sans lifted his head and met Papyrus’s sockets. 

“in a manner of speaking, my lord. i don’t know what happened in his timeline to cause such behavior, but it must have been very different. it’s not something i understand…” Papyrus trailed off, as thought a thought had occurred to him. 

“PAPYRUS,” Sans drew him back into the conversation. 

“it’s just, what if,” the words seemed to physically pain his brother, “what if his brother is dead?” 

Sans sat back fully, considering. Something like that hadn’t even occurred to him. Knowing how dependent his brother was on him, he could see some pretty horrible outcomes. 

“IT DOESN’T EXCUSE ATTACKING US LIKE THAT. WHAT AN IDIOTIC IDEA, TRYING TO REPLACE HIS BROTHER.” Sans sneered, making sure that he had his brother’s full attention. Not that he expected Papyrus to find himself in a position like that ever, but Sans wanted to make his thoughts on the matter clear. 

Papyrus flinched, “of course, my lord.” 

Sans offered him more of the whiskey, but he shook his head. Sans finished it off himself, his magic absorbing the alcohol, and a soft, satisfying buzz started to form in his soul. Stroking Papyrus’s skull, he leaned in for a kiss, the burnt smoky taste of the alcohol mixed well with his brother’s sweet and spicy magic. Fuck, middle of the night or not, what he needed now was to be in  _ control _ . 

Sans pushed himself up and sat on the table, his pelvis on the edge. Papyrus perked up out of his dark thoughts, but didn’t move until he was ordered. 

“ON YOUR PATELLA,” Sans all but purred. Dutifully, the taller skeleton slipped off the chair and onto the kitchen floor where his skull sat at the perfect height. Sans put one foot onto his brother’s scapula and used it to urge him closer. Once he was in range of Sans’s pelvis, Papyrus’s tongue darted out and began to lap at the sensitive bone. 

Sans slipped both legs over the other monster so that his knees rested on Papyrus’s scapula and his tarsals crossed against his back. One hand propped Sans’s torso up while the other rested on his brother’s head, encouraging. 

“LIKE YOU MEAN IT,” he growled, and smirked as Papyrus picked up the pace. His brother’s talented tongue knew all the right spots and soon Sans was groaning with the steadily building heat of arousal. 

He brought one foot up and pressed his calcaneus against Papyrus’s scapula. Papyrus immediately stopped licking and moved out of the way for Sans’s magic to form into soft, wet folds. 

Sans didn't bother giving Papyrus orders. He just hooked his leg back over his brother’s scapula and pulled. Papyrus yelped slightly as his skull was forced into Sans’s magic, but he got right to work. His phalanges gripped the table to either side of Sans for stability as Sans tightened his femurs, effectively trapping the taller monster there. 

Papyrus didn't seem to mind. His long tongue lapped greedily at Sans’s magic. Sans sat back and enjoyed the ministrations, stroking Papyrus's skull when he did a particularly good job. Suddenly the magical appendage dove into him. Sans gasped and clutched at the smooth bone under his phalanges. The snaking magic seemed to grow longer, able to slip deeper and deeper inside of him. It probably did. His brother had amazing control of his magic. 

Sans bucked his pelvis into Papyrus, burying his brother in his dripping wet pussy, and that only seemed to invigorate the tall skeleton more. His tongue started to trust in and out, gradually picking up pace, before stopping to slip out and flick over his clit several times. Sans let out something between and moan and a scream as his soul tightened with pleasure. Papyrus stopped to explore around his folds again.

Sans groaned at the decrease in sensation. “DON’T FUCKING TEASE ME,” he snarled, and tightened his hold with his legs. 

There was a muffled confirmation from Papyrus, the vibrations sending shivers up Sans’s spine, and then the tongue thrust back in. Sans moaned long and hard as Papyrus explored every inch of his pussy, finally settling on a rhythm. Sans met it, rocking against his brother’s skull with a grunt every time. They kept that up, the kitchen filled with the sounds of Sans’s pleasure, until a particularly deep thrust tipped Sans over the edge and he came, thrusting his pelvis against Papyrus as he rode it out. 

When he was done, he unclenched his legs and Papyrus sat back slightly. Sans’s blue magic was  _ smeared  _ across the white bones of his skull, and Sans couldn’t imagine a sexier sight. Bringing his legs up, he pressed one set of tarsals against Papyrus’s sternum and gently urged him to sit back further. Once Papyrus was splayed out on the floor, Sans hopped down from the table and stood above him, pussy still swollen and wet. 

Papyrus’s tongue slipped out of his jaw and licked at the blue magic around it, his expression one of bliss. Sans could still feel that soft magic moving inside of him, but it was time to get serious. “FORM A COCK FOR ME, PET.”

Papyrus did so with a whine, the permission to release his magic welcome. Sans slowly lowered to his knees so that his pelvis hovered just above Papyrus’s deep orange cock. He watched his brother’s face, already full of longing, become desperate as the liquid from Sans’s release dripped down onto his erect member. Sans smirked, “I WANT TO HEAR YOU BEG.”

\--------------

As they settled into bed for a few more hours of sleep, nervousness seemed to overtake Papyrus’s contentment. 

“What is it?” Sans asked, exhaustion stripping him of his normal boisterous attitude. 

“probably a bad idea, my lord. i apologize for disturbing you.” 

Sans glared at him sleepily, “Tell me, now.” 

“it’s just, if i’m right. if that version of me really has,” Papyrus cut himself off. The idea alone seemed to upset him greatly. Sans felt a moment of worry that he had made his brother  _ too  _ dependent on him. “well, he must be in a lot of pain. maybe- maybe we could try to help him?” 

Sans stared at his brother, incredulous. Papyrus shrunk under the look. The fucker that had tried to  _ kidnap  _ him? How was this in any way their problem? However, it seemed that Papyrus empathized with the fucker now that the idea had gotten into his head. If this was going to bother him, then Sans was just going to have to figure out a way to do it. He would talk to Undyne tomorrow. 


	10. UF Undyne and Sans Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Continues from the UF Papyrus Replacements Parallel Drabble. Undyne questions many things. How **do** skeleton mosnters eat? 
> 
> Warnings: death, sans being creepy, unhealthy relationships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are having a wonderful day! <3 
> 
> Enjoy our return to Underfell.

Undyne glowered at the door after the tall skeleton slammed it. Papyrus ‘s brash nature was sometimes more trouble than it was worth. He was so much like her when she was younger she found it somewhat scary. The Captain of the Guard had been trying to temper his attitude, keeping his persistence, but with more forethought. Of course, it would help if he actually got a dose of reality. 

She thought that his brother’s insistence on shielding Papyrus from the world had pissed her off before, but oh stars, now she was furious. What the fuck was that machine? When she had described it, as best she could, to Alphys the Royal Scientist had become deadly serious. There wasn’t even the slightest hint of the anxious nerd that Undyne was used to on the line. It scared her, and maybe excited her a bit if she was honest. 

Directing the dogs to grab anything that seemed relevant, she knelt down and picked up the machine herself. It weighed about as much as the boulders she usually lifted, so this would be a long walk. Leading the sentries out into the cold Snowdin air, fuck she hated it here, she began the slow walk to Hotland. 

\--------

Undyne had been training Papyrus for about a month when Sans showed up. He appeared out of nowhere, as far as she could tell. It was a good thing the little fucker was fast, because she had a spear flying at him before she really processed that he was there. He didn’t seem like the fast type, fat little thing, but he’d startled her a few times since then, and she’d yet to hit him. Then again, she still didn’t really understand how he managed to be fat, either. 

The skeleton monster didn’t even react to her attack. Normally she would have expected either fear or aggression in return. Stars knew Papyrus was always the latter. His brother just smiled at her in a way that didn’t seem quite genuine, but just barely. 

“What do you want?” she demanded. If she had to guess, it was going to be about the broken clavicle she’d given Papyrus today. The tall skeleton had assured her that it was nothing serious, but then, she’d noticed he wasn’t particularly good about knowing his own limits. Something else she wanted him to learn. Still, she wouldn't apologize for it. Papyrus had practically begged her to train him. 

“i’d like to apply to be a sentry,” was nowhere near what she had expected to hear. 

“You- what?” was all she managed, caught completely off guard. 

“i’d like to be a sentry,” the skeleton repeated, adding, ”in snowdin.” 

She laughed at that, barking out a sharp, “No!” in the middle of it. Still, the grin never left Sans’s face. He just watched as she fought to stop laughing and caught her breath. “You are nowhere  _ near  _ sentry material.” 

“aw, come on. it’s just sittin’ at a station. ‘m really good at sittin’,” the little bastard replied. Undyne had the urge to punch him in that smug smile of his. He wasn’t wrong, exactly. 

“There’s a lot more to it than that, runt. Why would you even want to join?” She asked, glaring at him. 

“what? there’s nothin’  _ fishy  _ about a guy wantin’ to protect his home.” She didn’t know him all that well, but she was excellent at reading monsters. Pun aside, there was more to the answer than just that. Papyrus, if she had to guess. Still, he didn’t say anything about the injury. Undyne didn’t understand why he was being so round about. 

“And what good, exactly, will you be if a human  _ does  _ come by?” she looked him up and down pointedly. 

“gimme a chance, i might be  _ reel _ surprising.” He slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket and shrugged, “ _ water  _ you say?” She did try to punch him for that, fast little bastard.

\--------

It was about two weeks into Sans’s month long probationary period that the first odd report came in. Of course, Undyne didn’t know it was odd. These things happened. She filed the report and went about her day. 

A month later Sans was a sentry proper. Other than a few tardies, which Papyrus had come and formally apologized for, he was a decent sentry. She had him right by the ruins door, far from any chance of running into EXP hunters. He would be the first line of defence against a human, theoretically. But what were the chances of that? 

Another report of a criminal gone missing came in. She looked over the report and noticed that this one had run into Papyrus. Too bad she’d gotten away. Undyne would have loved to know how her protege had handled things. 

Two months later there was another. Then only a week later another. And another. She was quickly becoming concerned over the rate at which Snowdin lost prisoners. There had only been one change in the monsters stationed there, but Sans, isolated as he was, had never come near any of them. He wasn’t listed in the reports at all. 

She pulled out the stack of unidentified dust reports and began to look through them. By the end of a very tiring night the answer was there in front of her. Every single criminal was dead, dust with clothing matching their description found somewhere around Snowdin. These were not accidents. In her thorough readings of the reports something else had tied them together. 

Papyrus. Papyrus was in all of them. She knew for certain that the taller skeleton wasn’t the one doing this. Stars, he was strong enough, but if he had taken on any one of these monsters and won, it would be with lots of bragging and theatrics. 

Undyne chewed on her pen, thinking about what to do. It was no small problem that the skeleton was going around the law. However, one of these monsters was LV 8, a lifelong hunter. She couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact that Papyrus’s lazy brother had managed to dust him. She didn’t think the taller skeleton knew about this, if how he spoke about his brother was any indication. 

\------------

When Undyne went to inspect the Snowdin guard she made sure to stop by Sans’s station. The skeleton was asleep when she arrived, leaning back in his chair. She kicked the corner of the wooden structure. Instead of startling awake like she had hoped, the monster just calmly produced those glowing lights in his sockets. Why didn’t Papyrus have them? Skeleton monsters were so fucking weird.

“oh hi, nice to see ya captain.”

“Sleeping on the job? Going to have to write you up for that,” She retorted. 

“well  _ carp _ ,” he replied with a shrug. 

Rolling her eye, she ignored the joke. “So, anything to report, Sentry Sans?” 

“nope.”

“Any suspicious happenings around the area?” 

“not that i’ve seen.”

“Monsters, visitors to Snowdin, who have gone missing?”

“are there?”

She glared at him, but he just kept giving her his lazy grin. She snarled at him, and he started to pick at his nose hole. Did skeletons  _ even produce mucus _ ? NGGGGGH, He was so aggravating. 

“i’m not involved with all that out here.”

“Sure you aren’t.” She turned, glaring down the path towards town.

“are you implying something?” 

“Yeah. I think you had something to do with all those missing prisoners that I’ve heard about.” 

“t h e y g o t w h a t t h e y d e s e r v e d” It the creepiest fucking voice she’d ever heard. Turning back to look at Sans, she saw that his sockets were dark again, but he was clearly awake. His grin suddenly looked a lot sharper, and there was a chill in the air that had nothing to do with the cold. She grinned back, excited at the prospect of finding out just how strong he was. She began to draw on her magic. 

“UNDYNE!” Sans’s glowing eyes were back in an instant, his smile back to normal, and the eerie atmosphere gone. Startled by the sudden change, Undyne felt her own magic fizzle out. So Papyrus didn’t know. Was Sans actively keep it from him? Interesting, why would he do that? It occurred to her that Sans was likely behind a lot of what Papyrus didn’t know. 

After a moment’s debate, Undyne decided to back off for now. As long as he stuck to criminals, and not too frequently, she wouldn’t come after him. It was that much less for her to deal with back at the capital and, honestly, the idea of someone starting something with Papyrus pissed her off too. She had learned the hard way that, as big as his fucking ego was, it was also incredibly delicate. If Sans got out of hand, she had his secret as leverage. 

She sighed. Because she had gone and started enjoying their growing friendship, she was now stuck with Papyrus’s creepy fucking brother and all of his bullshit. The fish monster made a note to give Sans a piece of her mind about keeping Papyrus so fucking sheltered and gave said monster one last hard look. Sans just smiled at her and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Papyrus walked up and was immediately distracted, turning to yell angrily about his brother’s ‘disgusting habit’ and how it was ‘bad for his health’. Her brow scrunched up and she found  _ herself  _ getting distracted by the question of what, exactly, smoke would do to harm a skeleton. How did he even smoke it? It didn’t make any fucking sense. 

What had she gotten into? 


	11. UT Papyrus and Undyne Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Undyne, being Undyne, decides to force Papyrus to talk to her. 
> 
> Warnings: angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, Replacements is not really back from hiatus yet, but it turns out that writing a little drabble about trying to deal with loss has been pretty cathartic. So have that while I try to get back in the grove of this story. 
> 
> Fire-liar commented on the UT Papyrus Replacements Parallel Drabble about Undyne comforting Papyrus, so have them talking things out. Not quite, but close. Sorry! Might be another one, might not.

Undyne sat at the table awkwardly while Papyrus moved about the kitchen, making tea. He wasn't exactly sure what to say to the fish monster. He knew this was his fault. He had kept telling her not to come over, making excuses. It wasn’t like Undyne to sit still, and Papyrus knew that. No surprise that, after so long, she would show up without calling. Undyne always believed in facing things head on, and here she was, forcing him to do just that. His soul constricted painfully at the thought of either talking about his brother or disappointing his friend. He would have to do one or the other. There was no right answer, the worst kind of puzzle.

Setting the tea down in front of Undyne, he moved to sit across from her. She took a sip from her cup, eye closed, and then returned it to the saucer. After a moment of fidgeting, she looked at him again. Papyrus grew uncomfortable under the intense gaze. Clenching her fists, as though she was about to go into battle, Undyne suddenly bowed her head. 

“I’m sorry!” She just about shouted. 

More startled by the words than anything, Papyrus searched for some appropriate reply. What was she even apologizing for? Papyrus had been nothing but rude to her over the past several weeks. Undyne had tried so hard, reaching out to him daily, and he refused to talk to her. She had done nothing wrong. 

“WHY?” he asked, too confused by the apology to manage anything else. His response seemed to catch her just as unaware as he had been. She raised her head and just blinked at him for a moment. 

“Why...because I have handled  _ everything _ wrong since Sans went missing.” 

Papyrus flinched at the reminder, but opened his mouth to protest. 

“No!” Undyne held up her hand. “Sorry, but I need to face my own failings first. I should have talked to you about the guard procedure. Finding out that way must have really sucked. It should have come from me, because then I could have been there for you. I was a coward.” 

Papyrus could barely believe what he was hearing, but his protests were once again interrupted. “I’ll never run from a fight,” she said with a flash of conviction before her tone dropped off sadly, “but this emotional stuff. This I’m not all that good at.” 

Papyrus realized that Undyne thought that he was mad at her. Looking back at his dedicated avoidance of the other monster, he could see that his behavior was not only rude, but thoughtless. Of course she had reached that conclusion. 

“I TOO, MUST APOLOGIZE,” he said, with all of the energy he could muster. “I FAILED TO COMMUNICATE PROPERLY WITH YOU, BECAUSE I WAS ALSO AFRAID.” She cocked her head in confusion. 

Papyrus sighed and spoke more calmly as he explained, “I wasn't upset about the flyer. It, sadly, does make sense.” He felt his soul quiver. “I was scared to talk to you. Scared that you would tell me that they found something.” 

Undyne's eye widened and she stared at him. Papyrus fidgeted under the look, so very tired of monsters pitying him. Normally he wouldn't expect her to be one of them, but she was upset right now. He had never seen her like this and he wasn’t really sure what to expect. 

“Ha, I guess I never thought of that.” She smiled slightly at him, and even though he still didn’t want to think about any of this, he felt relieved. “Hopefully it won't come to that, but if it does, I won't be a coward. I’ll be upfront with you, and then I’ll be there to help you through it.”

He felt tears form in his sockets at the thought. Still, her words meant a lot to him. Maybe some of the tears were from that. He hoped so. Happy tears would be a nice change of pace.

“That said, what,” Undyne cleared her throat, “what do you need from me?”

“I, um, would love to start training again,” he said hopefully. “Get my mind off of…things.” 

Undyne straightened, a mild version of her sharp toothed grin making an appearance. “Of course! I can't have my star pupil getting rusty on me!” 

Papyrus smiled back., his mood lifting already at the prospect of having something to do that  wasn’t moping, and with his best friend, no less. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS INCAPABLE OF RUSTING, HOWEVER I HAVE TAKEN THE PRECAUTION OF TRAINING EVERY, WELL, MOST DAYS ON MY OWN.” Some days he could barely bring himself to get out of bed, but Undyne didn't need to know about those days. The obligation of having plans with her would fix that. Right? 


	12. UF Alphys and Papyrus Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Alphys has her work cut out for her, not just working on the machine but dealing with one very angry skeleton.   
> Warnings: mention of molestation, mention of rape, mention of torture, mention of unwilling test subjects

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for you all, and soon to be comment responses. Just, ya know, I really wanted to post this. Now I sleep. Have a good night~!

He was pacing. Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack. His stupid heeled boots kept a steady rhythm before he reached the end of the room and turned around. Then it started right back up again. Sighing, Alphys struggled with the desire to say something to the tall skeleton. She really wanted to tell him get out, but her anxiety held her back. While she knew that Papyrus was Undyne’s pupil and he wouldn’t attack her for confronting him, the fear wasn’t any less for it. Alphys was not the kind of monster that could take that risk. Why did Undyne have to be pulled away to work? Maybe she should call Mettaton. 

Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack. She was almost done. Clack, clack. Almost done. Pushing the annoying noise from her mind, she finished securing the new circuit board and attached the wires to it. Setting down her tools, Alphys turned. The steps stopped. 

“IS THERE PROGRESS, DOCTOR?” 

She froze under the monster’s intense stare. Sweat beaded on her brow as she felt anxiety rise up anyways. There was no reason whatsoever for her to be this nervous around the other monster. He had been in the lab every day as she worked on the machine. He had been nothing but polite. However, his intensity was just too much for her to handle. Undyne could be intense too, but it was balanced with moments of calm. Papyrus was at maximum energy full time, or at least he had been through his brother’s disappearance. She tried not to hold it against him, but it was hard. 

“Um, yes. I-I’m ready to, uh, test it.” She fiddled absently with her hands. “I, uh, know it’s only halfway there, but I-I hope it helps.” 

“I APPRECIATE IT, DOCTOR.” 

Somehow, it didn’t help that he was always so formal. He called her doctor, no matter how many times she told him not to, and it made her that much more anxious that she might screw things up. Turning back to the machine, she gave it a once over. How Sans, of all people, had come into possession of such a thing was beyond her. Now that she had been working on it for a while she was even more certain that it was her predecessor’s work. Alphys had a lot of questions for the skeleton when he returned. 

Starting the sequence to bring the machine online, she watched Papyrus out of the corner of her eye. The skeleton was staring. She did her best to ignore him as she went through the complicated process. After several tense minutes, the screen flickered to life.

She still had a lot of work left to go if she was going to get the machine to full functionality. It was in complete disrepair when they found it, and moving between alternate realities was no small feat. She could see how the machine was supposed to work, but she would need to make a lot of replacement parts herself. In the meantime, to hopefully give Papyrus answers, good or bad, she had used her AV knowledge to rig up the machine so that they could look into those realities. 

Alphys had analyzed the spot where Sans had been taken, the small lab behind Papyrus’s house. It had been quite the process, getting her to the room through the cold Snowdin air. A monster like her wasn’t suited to those temperatures. Just thinking about it made her shiver. However, she had been able to collect some readings that, she hoped, had pointed her to the alternate reality where Sans was. This was her first test, and she hoped it worked.

At first, the image opened on a house. It was kind of like Undyne’s, actually, but she saw some of her belongings in it. Her tail swished happily at the thought that maybe this version of her had a closer relationship with the fish monster. Papyrus didn’t need to see that, though! Adjusting the controls she moved the camera West, through Waterfall and towards Snowdin. 

As the alternate version of the skeletons’ house came into view, Papyrus leaned forward. She took them into the house first, hoping that his brother would be inside. There was a monster that was strikingly similar to Sans, but lacked many of his features. There was no crack in the skull, no gold tooth, and the bones lacked scars. Even his clothing was drastically different. This must be the Sans native to the other reality. Alphys paused to scribble down notes. 

“DOCTOR.” Papyrus said, clearly impatient. 

“This will help me if we ever get the, uh, the machine to work. Fully,” she shushed him, scribbling them down as quickly as she could. When she was done she took up the controls again, looking through the house. She had Papyrus note strong differences between the realities, much to his frustration. It didn't bother her, though. Her nervousness melted away in the face of this amazing bit of science. The things she could do with this data! Finally, they reached the room that corresponded to the lab behind Papyrus’s house. It was on the opposite side. The whole house was flipped backwards, apparently. What an odd difference. 

Passing through the door, they saw that the lights were on. So the room was used here, that was a good sign. When the image moved into the room, however, Alphys’s hands froze. There was a cracking noise as the desk under Papyrus’s hands splintered. The sound was like a catalyst, and Alphys leapt to turn off the monitor. 

A gloved hand caught her wrist halfway there. He gripped her arm so hard that it hurt. Wincing, Alphys tried to pull her arm back, and reached for her stun stick with the other. It delivered a disabling amount of electricity to any monster touched by the live end. There were a number of reasons she wore her thick rubber gloves. Alphys had no idea if it would affect a skeleton monster, but she would be happy to find out. After a moment he seemed to realize that she was trying to remove her hand and released her, making her stumble backwards. She kept the stick off, but in hand. Papyrus’s sockets had not left the screen where not just his brother, but another version of Sans as well, were chained up. 

The Sans that wasn't from their timeline was huddled up on what looked like a dog bed. Papyrus’s Sans, however, was held, standing, to the wall by what was clearly an excess of chains, red splattered on his right shoulder and the wall behind his skull. Both monsters were stark naked. Alphys blushed and glanced away and then back.

Papyrus watched, unmoving, for several minutes while Alphys fidgeted behind him, unsure of what to do. She didn’t think he should be looking at this, but she didn’t  _ really  _ want to deal with the fallout from shocking him. There was movement, and Alphys heard a soft growl from Papyrus. Another version of him was walking into the room on the screen. He turned towards the chained up monsters. Alphys flinched as he walked up to their Sans, grabbing his skull and, even though there wasn’t sound, it was clear that Sans was screaming. She glanced at Papyrus. He was deathly still. The other version of Sans intervened, and after the other Papyrus kissed him, he proceeded to unchain Sans from the wall and lay him down. The smaller skeleton didn’t seem to be conscious. 

She found that she couldn’t keep watching as the alternate Papyrus moved back over to the other monster and began to molest him. The chained up monster looked so resigned and broken. She wasn’t sure why, but the Papyrus next to her still stared at the image. His composure was gone, and he suddenly looked so much more vicious than before. 

The lizard monster shakily walked a few feet away and pressed the speed dial for Undyne. She really just wanted to shut the machine down, but she had a feeling Papyrus still wouldn’t let her. He stared at the scene with a fury she had never seen before. Of all of her options, this seemed to be the best. 

“Alphys, what is it?” Undyne picked up, clearly distracted. 

“Y-you need to get over here. N-n-now!” 

\---------

What was this? How dare he? Why was a monster that  _ looked just like him _ doing this? To his brother. To Sans! Papyrus was going to destroy the fucker. Pull him apart joint by joint and throw the pieces into a fire. Heal him and do it all over again. Even then, it wouldn’t be enough.

He stared at the prone form. Don’t you dare fucking give up, Sans, Papyrus begged silently. I’m coming. 


	13. UT Sans Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sans has shitty coping mechanisms and a whole lot of feels. 
> 
> Warnings: incest, alcoholism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t hate me too much, okay? I love you all. 
> 
> Edit: It wasn't quite clear enough. *cries* But this takes place before Chapter 1. I might try and edit so it's clearer later, but I don't have time now. 
> 
> Suggested Reading: Go read Replacements Chapter 16 first.

Sans found himself back at Grillby's. Even as he sat down and waved at the fire monster behind the bar he knew he shouldn't. The regret was already creeping up on him as he cracked open his first bottle. However, as soon as the savory sweet liquid slid into his mouth he felt all those worries start to slide away. Another uneventful day of snow, dogs, and some puns with the lady in the ruins. He may have drifted off a bit, but Papyrus came and woke him up, like usual. He smiled. Papyrus always made him smile. 

He chugged the rest of the bottle and gestured for another. He had noticed a load yesterday, and kept expecting one today, but as far as he knew, there hadn't been one. Which meant the kid was either stopping to take a rest, not all that uncommon, or was moving through the ruins quickly. Either way, there was only so much time before those doors opened. He didn't feel ready. He never was, not that he could do anything about it. 

Tipping back the rest new bottle of ketchup, Sans settled into the worn vinyl of the stool and let the whole day start to drift away.

\------------

He waved off Grillby’s offer to call Papyrus. There was no need to bother his brother over this. He could, Sans listed to the right, almost falling over, stumble home just fine. The bartender didn’t seem all that convinced, but Sans was full of confidence. The walk took longer than he remembered, though. 

Eventually he stumbled into the house, keys going flying...somewhere. He would find them in the morning. He walked upstairs as quietly as he could manage, not trusting himself to teleport even that short distance. He sunk into his dingy old mattress with a sigh and was quickly snoring away. 

Papyrus was in his room, and that was odd. Sans tried to greet him without slurring too much, but Papyrus placed a finger over his teeth to quiet him. Oh yeah, it was pretty late, huh? 

The taller skeleton knelt down next to his bed. As long arms reached for him, Sans reached out and accepted the hug. His brother always made him feel so good. Two sets of radius and ulna wrapped around and settled under his pelvis. Automatically, Sans wrapped his arms around his brother's neck and allowed himself to be picked up. Once he was high enough, his legs wrapped around Papyrus just above his pelvis, and they were in their standard carrying position. 

He felt some chuckles make their way through Papyrus's ribs and felt a smile tug at his own face. He was about to ask where they were going when teeth clacked against the top of his skull. The realization that this was one of his dreams worked its way through his sluggish mind. So he turned his skull up and received the pressure of teeth against his. He sighed, enjoying the moment. 

Suddenly the dream took them somewhere else, pitch black except for the moonlight that bathed them. Sans tried to focus on his brother's skull, bathed in that light, but he couldn't. It remained stubbornly blurry, so Sans just pressed his teeth against Papyrus's instead. His brother pressed back and tightened his grip on Sans. Delicate touches teased at his pelvis, making him shiver. 

This was going to be one of the good dreams, Sans could tell, as they walked into the moonlight.


	14. Gaster Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sometimes experiments have unintended consequences. 
> 
> Warnings: forced experimentation, character death, obsession, demonsterization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble for Replacements. At least, to properly go aside the main fic. I have some I didn’t get to, so those might show ups someday. 
> 
>  
> 
> Note: This takes place in two of the main timelines featured in Replacements, thus the lack of identifying information.

Doctor Gaster watched on as Subject 1 beat against the door, calling out for the other one. It didn't seem to tire, or if it did, the exhaustion was well hidden. Gaster’s assistant scribbled away, taking notes on the experiment. 

The doctor perked up as he saw the subject, frustrated, reach for his magic. Ah, the dampers were working. Good. He kept a curious eye on the subject in the room below, observing for himself the effects of the magic feedback. It wouldn’t gain wide use, too costly to build and cumbersome to install, but there were surely some monsters the crown would need it for. 

\-------

The question of how to test an extractor when there were no organisms at hand that contained determination on hand had required some thought. It wasn’t a perfect test, but a solution had occurred to him. The problem of how to calibrate it to extract only one color of magic had even been a nice diversion for a few weeks. 

When it was ready, he considered his two test subjects. Selecting Subject 1, which had less magic, would leave the stronger of the two if anything went drastically wrong, however using Subject 2 gave the experiment a higher survival rate. Besides, Subject 1 was somewhat useful around the lab, even if he was troublesome at times. Subject 2 did not have the temperament for science at all.

He went with the later option. Perhaps, if this was successful, he could transplant the magic into the other and smooth out the inconsistencies in their power. It would be an interesting experiment and could have important implications for monsters who were close to falling. 

\------

The procedure room was brightly lit and the two experiments flinched back from the light. How odd, they didn’t have pupils to dilate and grow sensitive to light. He would need to run some tests on their sockets. 

As they caught sight of one another Subject 1 jerked against the orderly holding him. Gaster was glad he had the forethought to put dampeners in the room, clearly visible. The subjects had a healthy wariness of them by now. They weren't on, as he couldn't risk leaving his staff without magic, but the subjects didn't need to know that. 

He had them strapped to the tables and began the process.

\---------

Success! Though he had never expected to find that the magic extraction would have no apparent effect on Subject 2. His magic readings hadn't changed at all. Subject 1, however seemed to have benefited greatly from the procedure. He had also gained blue magic where he had lacked it before. How very interesting. 

The real test would be the next one, however. Gaster selected Subject 1 for the extraction this time. It wouldn't do to push Subject 2 so soon after the last extraction, no matter his stats. 

\---------

Fuck! He had been so hopeful that he had finally found a reliable treatment for those who were falling. The HP  _ injection _ had worked, but the side effects of extracting HP were too dire. There would never be any willing donors. There might be a way around that, but he had another problem on his hands right now.

Project V was almost ready for its first trial run. He had intended to use one of his test subjects. The procedure had left Subject 1 far too frail for any further experimentation, so Subject 2 seemed the obvious choice.  It now had a much higher chance of survival if something damaged it, however Gaster was certain that, should anything go wrong, HP wouldn't help. 

Which meant the logical decision was to put Subject 1 through the machine. What a shame, it had spent a great deal of time with Gaster while he worked on this very project. He might even go so far as to say that it had been quite helpful in building Project V. However, he would be daft to let that sway him to risk his only healthy test subject. He had other scientists. Subject 1 it was. 

\--------

He made the right call. The subject was lost to him. He considered the design of the machine and regretted somewhat that Subject 1 was not available to consult. 

Upon receiving the news, Subject 2 had shut down completely. It refused to speak, or even feed itself. No matter, it's prattle was a distraction, and the soul could be fed directly. Tests would continue. 

\--------

There was a soft popping noise behind Gaster. 

He couldn't say he was all that surprised when he felt phalanges on his back, pushing. It was one of several outcomes he had considered. He did wish he could have collected data from Subject 1 first. He found it interesting--

\-------

He appeared in the cell in the middle of the night. His brother was sleeping, and he took a moment to look down at the slumbering form. Subject 2, they would need to pick new names, had given him the deep reserves of magical power that had helped him survive that dark place. A need to get back to Subject 2, to protect him from the doctor, had driven him to find a way out of the darkness. The other was the most important monster in his life. He would always be grateful he was able to give the other his HP in return. 

While a part of his brother lived in him, a part of him lived in his brother. They were irrevocably linked, and now he could get them out of here. They could go have a life. Together. 


	15. Retribution Apx: US Paps Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: US Paps has some stuff to get off his chest. Absolutely not because someone threatened to pull out his teeth. Nope. Not at all. 
> 
> Warnings: rape mention, violence mention, death mention, US Paps is a creep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Appendix will still live. I have too many ideas for this world, apparently, to be contained in four fics. *dead* 
> 
> <3 you guys!
> 
> This is US Paps talking at the end of Retribution Chapter 1. Foxtail9 mentioned that it would be great to hear him talk about Replacements and...this.

I wanted to protect Sans. It’s all I’ve ever wanted to do. Getting my jobs, buying that house, hell, even just sticking around in that stars forsaken prison, it was all for him. So what was I supposed to do when the threat to him was me? Removing myself from his life would only hurt him. I  _ had  _ to redirect my attention. 

The first time I went to another timeline I was so scared. What would it be like? Would I run into myself? Would I find an exact replica of my brother? Could I do that to myself? But I didn’t. I found a version of the underground that was different. My double was sleeping in a nice bed, room neat and full of robot memorabilia. The Sans, however, was passed out drunk in a messy room on a lone mattress. That probably should have clued me into some things, but I had so much else on my mind. He kissed me as I carried him down to the lab. 

Once we got back to my timeline he had to sleep it off, but when he woke, I think he was confused. It took him a little while to figure out I wasn’t his brother. That was when I learned he could teleport, which would have thrown a kink in my plans, but I knew he would have to come back to my lab eventually. He didn’t disappoint. I barely got the dampeners up before he showed. The look on his face when he saw me. Priceless. 

It was really strange, though. It was like he didn’t know what magic dampeners were. I mean, he tried more than once to use magic before the pain got to be too much and he gave up. That was when I got my first taste of blue. Oh man, there’s nothing like the first time having a sans in my arms after so long denying myself…. He didn’t fight back all that hard, either. The second time wasn’t bad. Or the third. Or the fourth. Heh. I always enjoyed it, really, but the more despondent he became, the more routine it became. Well, I decided I had to do something. 

So I went and got red. Stars, was that a mistake. I should have gotten rid of him as soon as he showed how aggressive he was. Between my brother and blue, I didn’t think that a sans could be that violent. Sex with him wasn’t bad, but it was like having sex with a stranger. Blue wasn’t identical to my brother, but he was close. Red was, well, more like you, all cracked and scarred. He had a lot of trouble understanding that he shouldn’t push me, too. 

Fucker dislocated my tarsals, first. I had to crack his skull for that one. Then I fucked blue on top of him. Red was furious, heh. Then I starved him. I had promised the fucker that if he didn’t apologize, I’d do it. Guess he didn’t believe me. Nice little side benefit, blue came to me, begging me to feed red before he dusted. Stars, he was cute like that. 

Oh, and I had blue screw red. Hot as fuck. Seriously, what a show! But I wasn’t happy. I didn’t like watching red touch blue or vice versa. I decided that I should get someone to play with red, put on those kind of shows. Then blue could be all mine. That’s when I showed up here. You know full well how that went. And when I went back, red dusted me. Asshole.

Something was on my side, fate or some shit, because the kid loaded, brought me back. Told you that already, I guess. I had to be a lot more careful, but I got out of there. My brother took care of me again, which was sweet, but I had to get back down there. When I did they were just lying there, probably only a few days from dusting. Poor blue. 

I had to punish red, obviously. You seem to know how that is. I gave him a taste of my precious blue and then left him hanging, heh, all night. He cracked his own skull open, which was amusing until blue pointed out he was about to dust. Dust can’t suffer. So I had to take care of that. 

Then um…

Then, um, then the human…

So I…

I…

Well, you saw me. 


	16. Replacements Apx: UT Sans Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When you have no choice but to tell your rapist's brother everything that he’s done it’s not exactly a pleasant experience. 
> 
> Warnings: mention of molestation, mention of rape, mention of torture, mention of violence, emotional trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so slow at responding to comments right now, I’m sorry. I’m trying to update but I have this new gen fic I’m doing. One way or another that one ends on Halloween, so it won’t eat up my time for too long. Plus, I’ll keep working on all the Re fics, just slowly. 
> 
> This is from Replacements Chapter 15, when Ketchup had to tell Swap Sans everything that happened.

I guess you want to know everything. It’s, um, a lot. 

So, I’m not really sure how I ended up here. I assume he came through and grabbed me, but I didn’t wake up. When I did finally wake it was in your shed. I tried to fight back. I tried to flee, but he caught me in a trap, stripped me, chained me up. He...did things to me. What? Are you sure. H-he, uh, he had sex with me. 

He never seemed quite satisfied, though. What? Oh, m-my voice. I learned not to talk around him. My magic, when I would make, you know. Really? Okay. When I would make my v-vagina, which I had to to in order to have sex. Still, he would get upset. He seems to have gotten used to my magic by now- What is that look for? I had- Oh. Oh! Yeah, it was you. 

Like I said, I tried to fight back, but I’m smaller than him, weaker than him. Mustard, stop. After enough failures I accepted that I was never going to succeed, get free. -deed breath- So over the next few weeks- What? I don’t know! Every day, at least once, often twice. My sense of time has been non existent, probably another reason I gave up. Not just fighting back, but everything. 

This is, huh, I didn’t think I could feel embarrassed at this point. This is embarrassing, but he fed me. He would tell me each step and I would do it, and yet I wouldn’t just eat, even if it meant less time at his mercy. Hm? Oh...I, uh, can’t say I didn’t have it in mind. My HP was very low and I didn’t really care. Starving isn’t really pleasant, but then, what what was at that point? 

P-please don’t cry!

It was bad, but I’m here…. Not long after that he went and took Mustard. I was...hopeful that Mustard would be able to get away when I heard him talk. Not unconscious. B-by the time, I, uh, got the nerve to call out, though...it was too late. I’m, stars I’m sorry Mustard. -sniff- I might have- I should have been able to...right. Yeah. -sob-

He...took Mustard, right then. Yeah, sex. Afterwards we started to talk and he, your brother, started to do something odd. He tried to get us to compete, over food. Tacos, same as any other day. Oh, did you? They’re....good. 

Mustard tried to get him to give me both of the tacos, but he didn’t like that for some reason. And well, Mustard antagonized him and he threatened Mustard, which led to his, the dem-, your brother’s tarsals begin broken. Yeah, Mustard did that. Oh! Dislocate, I guess. Sorry to tell you, but that’s how. 

That was when…. Sorry! Thank you, but I should keep going. If I stop, I might not be able to start again. That was when he cracked Mustard’s skull. Oh no, not the whole thing. There was already an old wound, but he, well, slammed it against the floor. Mustard thinks it’s about an inch longer now. I tried to take care of it, but I’m...not really good at that kind of thing. 

-sniff- H-he then made me, ah, kneel over Mustard, on my hands and knees. And -sniff- he -sob- N-no, I just need to get it out. -sniff- He-he had sex with me. There. Above Mustard. He kept pressing my skull down into  Mustards, and - and I can’t describe it. I just can’t. 

W-while he was healing, I guess. -sniff- He didn’t make it down to us and we began to starve. Mustard had it worse than me. He left a bit of food, but Mustard was gagged, so he couldn’t eat them. W-wait! Why are you- Please don’t apologize. You didn’t know. I would have done the same if my brother were injured. Plus, as you can tell, he came back before Mustard...yeah. 

T-that’s -sob- when I, um, offered. To do, um, whatever. I wanted him to feed Mustard, even if he was still upset about his tarsals. I wanted to make sure, so I offered. -sniff- He, uh, -sob- I don’t -sob- How do i? - sniff- I c-can’t. -sob- Please -sob- F-fine -sniff- H-h-h-he made me...fuck Mustard. -sob- No, no I really can’t. -sniff- I’m going to need a moment. -sob-

Things were...bad after that. The de- your brother, um, he just kept me with him. Sometimes he would have sex with me, and sometimes he wouldn’t. He just kept me near him, constantly, for some reason. No, I know why, now. I just...it’s hard to say. He became...possessive of me. 

I know because he caught us near each other once, which we didn’t think was an issue. We were just hugging, for, you know, comfort. Nothing more, not after...I don’t think I’ll ever…. Anyways, he got angry when he saw us. So he, um, he had sex- What is it Mustard? Yes, I know. I just- I just can’t bring myself to use that word. It’s too...real. He had sex with Mustard and afterwards your brother warned me away from getting close with him. No, I won’t elaborate. Can we please just move on. I’m so- I’m tired. 

So he went to another timeline soon after that. Yeah, I guess we weren’t enough. He didn’t succeed, though. Instead he came back injured. More sense than what? Cleaning? Really? Again, he didn’t come down while he was recovering- Mustard, no. We starved- Stop! No, I’m sorry. He’s...rushing me.

He came back and fed us. This time he moved Mustard to those chains. Oh, he used to be in ones like mine. Why? Oh, uh, probably just skittish after whoever he ran into hurt him. Mustard hurt him previously. 

-sigh- We’re almost done. A-after that he, um, made me pleasure Mustard...while he had sex with me. I don’t know. It did seem strange to me after everything. But he left Mustard without, um, release. That’s why he’s laying there now. To, ah, dispel his, you know, magic, he cracked his skull against the wall. Which gets us to now. 

So, um. I guess that’s it. 


	17. Replacements Chapter 13 Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: What if Mustard hadn’t cracked his skull open? 
> 
> Warnings: Rape Noncon, orgasm denial, conditioning, sexual slavery, dehumanization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was reminded of this and apparently I never posted it on AO3. Whoops. >_> Have a horrible thing. 
> 
> [germindis](http://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/) [expressed a thirst](http://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/post/149399194069/mobile-anon-goddammit-leech-you-put-out-chapter) and words fell out of my brain. I know it’s kind of short, but I hope you like it.  
> 
> It has also been suggested that I don't pimp my [tumblr](http://idontevenknowwhattoputhereugh.tumblr.com/) enough. It's a great way to bother me about the fics or just come talk. I promise, despite all this, I'm very nice. I'm currently working on a drabble request sent to me there.

Sans couldn’t even see, let alone hear, past the drum beat of arousal that had overtaken his soul, so he gasped in shock as phalanges suddenly wrapped around his cock and tugged. That was all it took for orgasmic bliss rush through him. He arched into the touch that finally ended his torment with a grateful moan, magic spilling from his cock and relief filling his soul.

When he recovered from possibly the most intense orgasm of his life it was to the sneering face of the asshole. Sans’s soul felt like it had been dunked into ice water, all of his afterglow gone in an instant. The fucker showed Sans his magic coated digits with a smug look before he shoved them into Ketchup’s face and made the other monster lick them clean. He kept staring at Sans, smiling, taunting the smaller monster with the fact that he had come from just that brief, rough touch. Sans felt sick.

\--------

Ketchup didn’t talk to him anymore. How could he, when so frequently the poor monster was forced to essentially be a sex toy, used to rile Sans up and leave him hanging? Then yesterday, yesterday Sans vaguely recalled begging into his gag as the other monster was carried away from him, which the asshole had found amusing enough to remove the rubber.

Sans really wished he hadn’t.

**“fuuuuuuck. please bring him back. please let me… stars, it hurts. pleeeeeease."**

\-----

When their captor was gone, Sans tended to extinguish his eyelights. Stars, how had it ended up like this? He was avoiding looking at the other Sans. Thanks to the sick shit they had been put through, Sans was having trouble disassociating Ketchup from physical pleasure. Just looking at his counterpart was enough to make Sans’s magic start to warm. 

Even worse, whether the tall skeleton was involving Sans in his bullshit that day or not, the sounds that Ketchup made always managed to work Sans up. It wasn’t like the other skeleton was going to miss the fact that, right after he was raped, his fellow captive was sporting an erection. 

\-------

The first time it happened, the fucker just laughed, bent over, phalanges on the patella, ribcage heaving laughter. Sans knew that he had to be bright fucking red, from shame, not pleasure. His magic was splattered all over the floor, the fucker still over by the stairs.

“how flattering,” he wheezed once the laughter calmed, though he still chuckled breathily between the words, “you cum just from seeing me.” The taller monster was clearing enjoying Sans’s distress. The tint of mocking pity was the worst part. Until Sans had to watch Ketchup clean his release off the floor.

\-----

He no longer got to wear the gag. He used to bite down on his tongue instead, the action having the dual benefit of making it hard to get aroused and keeping him from talking. There wasn’t really a point anymore. Blue was just as broken as he was, and there wasn’t anything he could say at this point to make things worse. 

“m-more…” he groaned. Sans moaned deeply as Blue jerked his phalanges against their cocks where they were pressed together. His small bones weren't really big enough to give Sans the pressure he needed to get off. Of course, that was kind of the point, wasn't it?

He wasn't even sure it would matter if Blue abandoned the task entirely. The feeling of the other skeleton gasping against him, one hand on their cocks and the other clinging painfully to his clavicle and the top of his ribs was enough to make Sans’s magic heat and his soul race. When Blue was pulled away and fucked, he could feel nothing but arousal and sharp, poisonous envy. 

“please don't leave me,” He blearily looked at the tall skeleton as he moved towards the stairs. “please touch me.” It came out as a whine. The fucker turned and walked towards him slowly. Sans’s pelvis thrust forward automatically, seeking the other monster's touch. Desperation coursed through him.

His soul felt like it was about to break.


	18. Replacements Chapter 4 Oneshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Papyrus wants to try some things with the sans, and this is the top of his list.
> 
> Warnings: rape/noncon, oral sex, deep throating, skull fucking, probably way too much detail, lightly edited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Soul](http://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex) gets the blame for this one. They brought up the the theme, I just happened to love it. >_>  
>  Main chapter coming up soon for one of the sequels, I promise!!! *pulls myself away from writing gross porn to write angst* 
> 
> Takes place in the gap at the beginning of Chapter 4.

Papyrus walked into the lab to see the sans laying on the bed. He still couldn't believe that he had done it. He had this monster, so reminiscent of his dear, sweet brother at his disposal. The thrill of the forbidden snaked through him, making him shiver in delight. There was only a small bubble of guilt left, which was swiftly surrounded by lust. 

Today he planned to start experimenting with the sans, see what the smaller monster could handle. Papyrus had spent so long dreaming that he had plenty of material to work with, but there was no need to rush. It would be better to see what the sans’s limitations were first. Papyrus was wary of the other’s diminished HP.

Papyrus set the plate of tacos to the side. Best to feed the smaller monster once they were done. If he did so beforehand things could get messy. 

The sans only shifted once Papyrus had walked over and stopped to stand above him. Dim eyelights turned to look at him, and the skeleton began to shake. Papyrus wondered if his face matched the excitement that ran through him. As he bent to grab the sans’s arm the smaller monster flinched away from him. Papyrus didn't pay the shift any mind as he slid his phalanges around the monster’s humorous and pulled him to his knees. 

That didn't seem to sit well with the sans, and he began to struggle weakly, chains rattling lightly as he tried to tug his arm out of Papyrus’s grip. Papyrus intended to just wait it out, as these little tantrums usually didn't last long. This time, however, he was stuck hunched over, his vertebrae protesting after only a few minutes. 

“stop that,” he hissed and saw fear flash in the sans’s sockets, his movements stilling instantly. The frightened look made guilt swell just slightly in his soul, but a quick thought to today’s activity pushed it back. 

Papyrus let go, waiting a moment before straightening fully. The sans wavered, but stayed upright. Smirking, Papyrus unfastened his belt and dropped his pants. The sound of the metal buckle on the hard floor caused another flinch from the sans, but he didn't fall back. Good, he was learning. 

“open up and form a tongue,” Papyrus ordered, and a different kind of rush moved through his soul at the obedient, if hesitant, reaction. He hooked a couple of phalanx into the open jaw and tilted the sans’s skull back. 

“Make sure you have something back there,” he added with a contemplative hum. The sans tensed, but eventually blue magic formed into the start of a throat. Papyrus smiled in pleasure and removed his digits, giving the Sans a quick pet along his skull as a reward. 

He left them there, occasionally petting along the smooth bone as he felt shivers move through the other. He used them to press the sans’s skull forward, towards his bare pelvis. The sans balked, but a slight increase in pressure convinced him to move his skull forward. Papyrus had done this before, having the sans warm him up with his mouth, so he didn’t have to say anything for that hesitant tongue to stretch out and lick along his pubic symphysis. He let out a little moan and pet some more, letting the sans know he was doing a good job. 

The pressure didn’t increase from the praise, but the sans kept going and, paired with Papyrus’s anticipation for what came next, that was enough. He basked in the attention for a few extra moments before pulling back and letting his hardening cock form. The sans flinched as the magical flesh appeared in front of him. 

“open up,” Papyrus coaxed, and after a moment the sans did, tongue coming out slightly to lay over his teeth. He was so good. Papyrus smiled in a manner he hoped was comforting and shifted his pelvis closer, his cock sliding into the sans’s mouth. He thrust shallowly a few times as he became fully erect. The sans licked at the magic tentatively, to Papyrus’s delight. He really was learning. Such a shame that today Papyrus didn’t want him to take the lead. The tall skeleton indulged in the sans’s ministrations for a little while anyways before pulling out to prepare the sans. 

The smaller monster looked up at him in confusion and Papyrus found it impossible to keep a cruel smirk from spreading across his skull. 

\---------

Sans’s eyelights shrank in fear as he saw the demon’s face. He seemed far too excited for a simple blow job. That was the look he got when he was going to do something new, and horrible, to Sans. The demon’s instructions to form magic at the back of his mouth worried him, and the magic felt strange to him already. What now? 

“good job,” the other monster crooned at him, petting his skull more. Sans felt vaguely nauseous at the praise. This was not something he ever aspired to be good at. For that matter, it wasn’t something he had ever really thought about doing in the first place, let alone in a situation like this. He didn’t feel the least bit better as the demon nudged his mandible down until his jaw was as spread as it could possibly be. 

“just relax and don’t move. i’m going to take over from here,” the demon’s smirk grew slightly as his member entered Sans’s mouth again. Sans fought hard to stay still as it moved deeper and deeper into him. Relief washed through him as it slid out, but without pause the demon thrust in again, this time going a bit further. He kept this up as Sans tried desperately not to panic. 

The first time the demon’s member hit the magic he had conjured at the back of his jaw it sent a jolt of sensation through Sans, and not pleasant sensations either. If anything, it made Sans feel even worse, his soul roiling in response. The demon, however, groaned at the contact. 

Suddenly, phalanges rested on either side of his skull and Sans had only a moment to realize what was about to happen. A muffled grunt of panic made it out before the demon thrust into his mouth all the way, holding his skull so that he couldn’t pull away from the intrusion. He felt the throat that he shouldn’t have even had fight the hard member, squeezing and pushing in an attempt to remove it. Sans had a brief reprieve as the demon pulled his pelvis back before he thrust in again and it felt like it pushed impossibly deeper into the conjured magic. 

On the next thrust Sans’s jaw just about bit down in an attempt to remove the intruding magic. He stopped it, panic at the thought of what the demon might do to him if he did that, of all things, flooding his soul. He wasn’t quite fast enough, though, and his teeth scraped along the orange magic, making the demon hiss in displeasure. 

The demon’s thumb phalanx on either side slipped into Sans’s temporomandibular joint, pushing his jaw uncomfortably wide and unable to close in the slightest. 

“not a good idea,” was murmured down at him as the demon began again.

\--------------

Papyrus thrust harder this time, making the sans grunt as he entered the smaller skeleton’s mouth with force. Stars, this felt amazing. He continued to thrust in and out at a faster pace, each movement jostling the sans within the range his grip would allow. The sans tried to let out a whine of distress as Papyrus held his cock inside his mouth again, moaning as the conjured throat squeezed the head in the most amazing way. Fuck, this was almost better than fucking his pussy. The noises that the other was making were driving him wild, too. 

Tears began to leak from the Sans’s sockets, his eyelight shrunken and shaking. Papyrus smirked down at him, hoping that the sans would be more careful with his teeth from this point on. He groaned and pulled back, the sans coughing once his cock was removed. Interestingly, the sans’s jaw had begun to release raw magic, slicking up his mouth and making it irresistible. 

He felt like he could get deeper if he could just find the right position. Glancing around the lab he spotted the chair. It was really all he had, but he had an idea of how to make it work. He removed his cock and released the sans, who dropped down to huddle on the ground, coughing and sniffling. 

“get up,” Papyrus ordered and watched as the sans shakily rose, standing before him with blue magic staining his mandible. He rushed over and grabbed the chair, bringing it back and setting it down in front of the other skeleton with enough force to make him flinch. He just needed to get back into that warm mouth. He took a deep breath, certain that the new position would be even better.

“come on,” he pat the chair, “lay here, on your spine,” he moved his phalanges to the back of the chair, “with your knees here.” 

For a moment it seemed like the sans wasn’t going to listen but then he slowly positioned himself like Papyrus wanted. He was too low, but once Papyrus knelt down in front of the chair he found that the sans’s skull, hanging off the chair, was at exactly the right height. Perfect.

“open wide,” the sans whimpered and kept his jaw shut, sniffling as tears streaked the top of his skull now. Impatient to resume, Papyrus hooked one digit around the sans’s mandible from the bottom, which was now on top and easy access. He pulled, making the sans cry out as his jaw was wrenched open. Not wasting any time, he slipped his other hand around the sans’s molars, holding it open and thrusting deeply inside. 

Stars fucking yes, that was it. He reveled in the way the sans felt now that he had a straight line from jaw to magical throat. Papyrus thrust a few more times before pushing in and staying there. The sans couldn’t back his skull away, trapped as it was against the edge of the chair seat. The smaller skeleton whimpered as Papyrus ground his hips forward, the tip of his cock sweeping against the back of the sans’s throat. 

The magic was convulsing even harder now, desperate to removed him from an area that was not meant for such activities. It felt amazing, but he did pull back eventually, the sans gasping for air like a flesh covered monster. Papyrus wondered if the pressure of his cock had cut off the flow of magic. He would guess so, based on the hazy expression he saw when he pulled back to check the other monster’s state. That look drove him wild. 

His pelvis bone clacked against the sans’s mandible as he thrust back in as far in as physically possible. The sans gagged and even thrashed a little against his hold. Any semblance of self control left him as he basked in such a complete domination of the other monster. He was thrusting wildly, his cock sliding easily against the soft, hot magic of the sans’s tongue and the raw magic that coated it. 

With each movement he heard a muffled noise from the sans, somewhere between a grunt and a gag, and that only managed to drive him to fuck the sans’s mouth harder. There was pressure on his phalanges where they forced the smaller monster’s jaw open, but it was weak and did nothing to stop him. 

When Papyrus stopped, filling the sans’s mouth, the smaller skeleton reached up and grabbed Papyrus’s iliac crests. There was a moment’s inclination to stop him, but the touch on the sensitive bones of his pelvis just pushed him towards completion, even if the sans was trying to push him away. Papyrus let him be, the weak touches more sensual than not, and began to piston in and out again. 

Finally, with a few harsh, slow thrusts, Papyrus reached his peak and sheathed himself fully in the sans to cum. More garbled noises came from the smaller monster as Papyrus’s release hit the magic at the back of his throat. Fuck, that was amazing. When he was done he pulled out and appreciated how the sans looked, lying limply on the chair with blue and orange magic slowly dripping from his jaw and down his skull alongside tear tracks. 


	19. Replacements Chapter 4 Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he didn't have to after all. He turned his attention back to the monster in his arms and making him feel as good as possible. If the sans was enjoying himself, surely his mood would turn around. 
> 
> Warnings: rape, sexual slavery, depression, death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got two requests for this alternate ending. Sorry it took me a while, but I haven’t been able to write all that much lately. Enjoy.
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Can you make a drabble or short story of what would have happened if us pap had played it safe and just kept ut sans and not gotten uf sans? Would ut sans accepted this as his life and just, well... slept and recovered his hp, to be used.  
> Anonymous said:  
> If papyrus never went and got red what would have happened? Would blue have dusted and if not what would it look like for him around the time when the ending took place?

When his hand moved down to rub at the sans’s iliac crests, he thought he heard a moan. Grinning at the skeleton in his arms, he rubbed harder, making sure that the sans couldn’t close his mouth due to the phalanges in it. Another moan, choked and broken, came forth.

Maybe this sans could learn to enjoy their time together. The thought cheered Papyrus considerably. Using the machine again was a risky idea. Maybe he didn't have to after all. He turned his attention back to the monster in his arms and making him feel as good as possible. If the sans was enjoying himself, surely his mood would turn around.   
\-------------  
Just when he thought he had no shame left, Sans found himself drowning in it. The more he thought about the last couple...he didn’t even know what to call it any more. He wasn’t fighting back. It had, somehow, felt good, and Sans had moaned and gasped like a...like a….he was going to be sick.

Sans had become complicit in this. What would Papyrus think? The thought made his soul feel like it would break into pieces.

The door opened, but Sans didn’t see a point in moving. None at all. He laid there, despondent, as the demon walked in and stood over him. Phalanges gripped his radius and ulna and pulled. He hung limp, letting the demon do what he wanted to his body. Phalanges traced along his bones drawing noises out of him that he didn’t want to hear. His pelvis twitched with want and Sans spiraled deeper into the darkness of oblivion.  
\--------—  
Papyrus laid the sans gently across the bed, cradling his skull so as to not jostle it too much. The Sans didn’t react at all. His HP had gotten so low that Papyrus had spent a few days abstaining from the other monster, but each day when he checked it was to find the HP diminished even more. His last gambit, at this point, was to try and focus himself on the other’s pleasure, make him feel so relaxed that he would rest and regain those precious extra points.

He massaged the sans, starting with the phalanges of one hand and keeping his touch gentle. His phalanges rubbed the carpels, spending some extra time on the bones, before moving up the radius and ulna to the humerus. The sans’s breath hitched when he got to the scapula and Papyrus smiled at him. The sans’s eyelights were dim and they were looking to the side, away from Papyrus.

As his phalanges danced along the clavicle he couldn’t resist pausing every once in a while to trail a phalanx along the sans’s sternum. Barely suppressed shivers ran through the body under his. One hand kept massaging as the other traced gently along the ribs. Papyrus found that he was enjoying this, leisurely exploring the sans’s body and find out what made his breath hitch.

He resisted until he had finished the other arm and was actually massaging the ribs and spine, his arms wrapping around the sans to squeeze down the vertebrae. From this position his skull was only inches from the sans’s. He clanked his teeth to the other’s in a gentle, caste kiss, but it quickly wasn’t enough. Surely one kiss couldn’t hurt. Gently, he teased his tongue along the sans’s jaw, which opened with a sob.

Smirking, he slipped his tongue inside and felt soft magic moved against his. That was quicker than normal, and Papyrus’s soul lightened, happy that the sans was participating. His efforts had been-

The magic disappeared, and Papyrus fell slightly forward, his phalanges landing on the gritty surface of the bed. He grimaced and lifted one hand. He ground the dust in his phalanges, wondering, now what?


	20. Recovery Apx: UF Sans Summary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Awkward sibling talk, redefined. 
> 
> Warnings: mentions of rape, mentions of injury, mentions of death, mentions of trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the Fell Bros talk in Recovery Chapter 3. Writing in Mustard’s voice like this was really fun!

Everything went fuckin’ sideways when the asshole showed up, in the middle of the night, an’ took me. Teleported me downstairs an’ threw me into his timeline. I didn’t realize it until it was too late, but he had magic dampeners set up. Yeah, pricey shit, right? He had everything all set up. You see, he already had another monster in there. Another Sans. Yep, that’s the one.

So I went down, hard, ‘cause I was going for a nice big attack. The asshole took that chance to grab me and chain me. Fuck, there were so many chains. Then he, uh. Well, you probably get the idea. I don’t gotta spell it out for you.

I got to know Ketch, slowly. He was so skittish back then. Well, fair, he’s pretty skittish now, but there were some times where I thought maybe he and I could be friends, work together to get the fuck out of there. I guess I didn’t really grasp just how bad things had been for him before I showed up. I didn’t know how long he had been there, alone except for the asshole.

I tried to do what I could for ‘im. Of course, the fucker managed to make even that horrible. What was it, again? Oh yeah, I tried to get the poor guy some extra food, for fucks sake. Yeah, food. Instead the fucker took all the food and left us hungry. Then, he has the nerve to demand an apology, from me. Heh, you’ll like this, I got ahold of his tarsals. Never got to see if I made any fractures, but he was leakin’ magic.

Unfortunately, it ended up about as well as everything else I tried. So the asshole falls, because of course he would after I rip up his tarsals, an’ I’ve got this big heavy chain attached to my collar, but it’s long, so I grab it and I’m gonna choke ‘im with it. Before I get it around his vertebrae he grabs my skull and just bam, right into the ground. Yeah, see, it’s about an inch longer than before, I think.

Well then he starts bindin’ my arms and legs while I’m out of it, and before I know it I’m, I don’t know, trussed? Is that the word? Gags me, too. He made Ketch come over and, fuck this is so fucked up, he makes Ketchup kneel over me while the asshole fucks him. I, just, yeah, I don’t really want to, no.

That didn’t really help things between us. Ketch barely could come close enough to patch me up. He used a paper bag. Not great, but it kept the marrow in and the dirt out, mostly. I couldn’t eat, with the gag, so I didn’t really get better. Shit, I think that’s when we picked the names. We had some good conversations, despite everything, with the asshole gone for that long. Hm? Signing, of course.

He came back, though, and then. Fuck. I don’t really want to tell ya. I know what I said, but this...you shouldn’t hear this. What do you mean ‘that makes you suspicious? Don’t be an asshole, Paps. I’m doing the best I can to explain shit to ya, but there’s just some things... Ha. Yeah, it was bad, real bad. Eventually, though, it became same shit different day. Yeah, just leave it be, and don’t go asking Ketch. He already had to go over all of this in detail once. Never again, if I can help it. Oh, that’ll come later. The ‘good news’ I guess, was that he gave us the key to my gag so I could eat. Yay.

So, everythin’ was back to being bad. We weren’t really talkin’ or anythin’ really. It was one of the roughest times, but we dealt with it, or more like, pushed it aside because who did we have besides each other? Of course, as soon as we figure that shit out, fucker sees us being a bit more chummy, like nothing bad, don’t gimme that fucking look. I m e a n i t.

Do what with my voice? You hearin’ things, bro? So he sees us, just fucking sitting together for some kind of sad comfort, and he flips his shit. Grabs me and, well, ya know. Takes Ketch aside and said something to him. I never found out what, but Ketch wouldn’t even talk to me after that, not even when the fucker was gone. When he was there, he kept poor Ketch with him the whole time. So that he could, ya know, whenever he wanted. Oh yeah, he barely touched me.

Then things started to get real crazy. The asshole goes lookin’ for another version of us. I know, right? The real gem is, though, that he comes back with punctured carpals and some broken ribs. Naw, I never found out what happened. Like he would go confiding in me, especially after what I did next. You’d be so proud of me, bro. I managed to get him, got that damn chain around his cervical and just, pop. Yeah, crushed his skull, and he was dust.

Well, Ketch kinda had a panic attack at that. Just, ah, too long with the fucker. It wasn’t pretty. So then-

Ah shit. Yeah, yeah you did see him in the feed, Paps. I don’t- I can’t- How do I even begin to explain this? So this...thing, can rewind time. A device? Close enough. Naw, I don’t think there’s one here, at least not that I know of. Yeah, it’d be pretty handy, I guess. Even if I knew how it worked, it would be way too sciencey.

So the fucker was back, and see, he remembered. He knew that I’d dusted him and he was a lot more careful. He got out of the lab that time, and we just, didn’t see him for a while. I was pretty sure I was going to dust from hunger, and Ketch was no better. When he finally did fede me and I came back to, I was practically strung up on the wall, barely able to move. You saw that, huh? Oh that, we’re almost there.

He just, shit please don’t freak out, he, he did things to me. Yeah, sexual things, and left me there…. After a while it was more pain than anything, so I did this, and you must have tuned in not long after. Once he came back, he stopped the bleeding and laid me down.

Saw that, huh? Did you see what, shit tell me if I don’t want to know, did you see what he did while I was out? …….Shit, poor Ketch. Well, after that Weepy showed up. That’s what I called the native Sans. He cried a lot, not that I can blame him with what we were telling him about his brother.

That’s when Ketch had to share everything, even stuff he had never told me. It was...hard on him. But, Weepy agreed to help us and we made a plan. We timed when the fucker was there so we could find the largest gap to make our attempt. Weepy could go take care of the dampeners and then the chains would be nothing.

This sucks, but Weepy was dusted. I don’t know, but the asshole came to us and he…. No, no I’m fine. He used Ketch as a substitute for his brother. Not like before. Oh shit, I didn’t? Yeah, that’s what this was all about. Fuck us so he didn’t fuck his brother. I know, me too. So with his brother dead, the asshole fell into the illusion that Ketch was really his bro. Still fucked him, because he couldn’t be creepy otherwise, but did it thinking that Ketch was litterally his brother.

The silver linin’ of that bullshit was that he took Ketch with him. Stars bless him, Kech came back for me, broke into the lab and turned off the dampeners. I cut myself free and then I, um, I brought us here. You know the rest.

Hold on, holdy on. I know, there’s a lot you want to know, but I’m not sure I’m up for Q an’ A, bro. Later, ‘kay? 


	21. UF Sans Character Drabble 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, that escalated quickly.
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Death, Murder, rampant backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Renewal will be along soon! I just have to edit it. ^_^ In the meantime, have some more Mustard background. 
> 
> Thank you for the comments. They always bring a smile to my face! (Even if I’m slow to respond, sorry!!! I get distracted!)

The urge to interrupt him was overwhelming, but Sans kept his mouth shut. His sharp teeth maintained his usual grin as he watched one of the drunken monsters loudly criticize the puzzle in the clearing.

Sans was starting to get real tired of it. He wasn't sure just what he had done to deserve the ill luck of running into these fine ‘tourists’. Exp hunters who got sidetracked at Grillby’s. Not all that uncommon. It was the best bar in town.

If they had just stumbled out of town the other direction they would have been fine. Well, maybe. That was Undyne’s territory. The point was, they were here instead. In Snowdin forest which was overall only occupied by himself, his brother, and some sentries of questionable efficiency.

_“NOSE NUZZLING! DURING WORK HOURS!”_

_“they’r married, bro.”_

_“SO? THEY HAVE JOBS TO DO. AND YET I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, AM NOT FIT FOR THE JOB?”_

_“i told ya pap, undyne is jus-”_

_“SHUT UP, SANS.”_

Of course, of all the options, they had become his problem. The drunken monsters would not shut up, nor would they leave him alone. They had followed him all the way to the sort-of-not-really-paps-face puzzle, as Sans referred to it privately.

“Wa sha fuck ish ‘is?” Tall Drunk and Stupid, Sans’s personal nickname for one of his new friends, asked.

“Dunno, sss kinda dumb,” offered his buddy, Horny Drunk, who did indeed have a lot of horns. He hadn’t come up with a good name for the third monster yet, a bright green blob who just kind of oozed at him.

Which led into TDS’s long rambling rant about stupid redneck monsters and their stupid puzzles. Sans wasn’t sure he caught every slurred word, but he got the gist well enough. The monster's fellows seemed to enjoy it. They interrupted him constantly, adding in their own slurred cents on the topic. Which only made this take that much longer.

“that’s someone’s hard work you’re talkin’ about there, boys,” Sans decided to chime in after the HD suggested they adjust the puzzle into the shape of genitalia.

They just stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughin. “s what?” TDS asked. “We’r just gon impo-imv- fix it. Whatvr dumbass that mad it‘ll be thankin’ ush.”

Whelp. He had tried. Sans pulled a leg back and nailed TDS in the junk with his patella, he hoped. Some monsters didn't have it. This one, however, went down howling. His friends, surprised by the sudden attack, or just too drunk, stared at him. He grinned back and summoned a wave of bones. HD took them head on, and they ripped into him, but he was still standing. Huh. He probably should have checked them first.

Something grabbed his tarsals and squelched into them. Fuck that was gross. The ooze monster pulled his leg out from under him, and he started to fall. As he did so, he got another bone attack off at the slimy fuck, making it release him to dodge. It was too late and he found himself landing on his coccyx with a grunt. That was going to hurt in the morning.

Sans twisted to the left, dodging bullets from HD, and pushed himself to his feet just in time to dodge another attempt by ooze to grab him. Throwing them a cocky grin, he loosed a complicated bone attack. They all took damage, but only HD looked like he was starting to feel it.

They traded blows for a while, Sans always sure to keep his distance. He was able to dodge them well enough. Thank the stars they were too drunk to coordinate. Unfortunately, they also had high enough LVs that chipping away at their HP like this was becoming tiring. Sans wasn't exactly known for his stamina.

Horny Drunk took advantage when Sans finally faltered to send some bullets at him. He dodged six of them, but the seventh got him in the ribs. He felt something give and bit back a cry of pain. These fuckers didn’t deserve any gratification. Jaw twitching into a grimace, Sans threw a more complicated pattern of bones at them in return. Honey Drunk got the brunt of his ire and fell the ground with a cry, slipping away into dust as he did so.

TDS cried out at his friend’s fate and glared at Sans with fresh intensity. Ooze, however, started to hang back. Sans tried to keep an eyelight on him, wary of any tricks the monster might try to pull. TDS came after him hard, though, and Sans took hits to his right scapula, left femur, and had lost the end phalanx of his pinkie before he found his opening on the other monster.

TDS stumbled, his anger only able to push the large quantities of alcohol for so long. Sans slipped a whole field of sharp bones under the snow and body rushed the other monster, shoving him back before he could catch his balance. With a cry he fell onto them, crushing the snow and displaying several sharp points before he finally dissolved into dust. Sans grinned down at him for only a moment before seeking out asshole number three.

Ooze was nowhere to be seen. Fuck, he hadn’t been trying to sneak around Sans, he had been running. Smart idiot, The last thing he needed was an eyewitness. Undyne would be all over his ass if she got the chance to file an actual report about him. He checked himself over. He still had 16HP, but his magic was running very low. He’d have to hoof it and hope that slime wasn’t all that fast. At least the fucker left a nice wide trail for him to follow.

Half an hour later he stood in front of the guard house. Well shit. Stepping inside he found lesser dog, who simply whined at the slime while it tried to communicate through…bubbles? Sans barely fought off a grin before letting it climb the sides of his skull. He walked slowly towards the two monsters, his hands resting casually in his pockets.

“hey there, buddy,” he called to Lesser. “need some help?” The dog yipped happily at him and ran around the table and the slime to get some pets. Sans obliged, of course. Lesser Dog had always been more than happy to sign whatever Sans needed. The dog pointed at the stranger and then at the schedule board. Oh right. Sans had been on his way to work when the dickbags had distracted him.

“sorry, bud. i’ll make it up to ya ‘night at grillbyz.” Lesser nodded his assent and ran out the door, probably to work on his sculptures. He was getting better. Sans walked over to the desk and clocked himself in. When he looked up, the slime had almost made it to the door of the small wooden building. Sans smirked and pinned it to the wall with a bone.

“going somewhere?”


	22. Replacements: Chapter 17 Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending for Chapter 17 of Replacements: At the last minute Sans felt Ketchup’s phalanges slip out of his.
> 
> Warnings: major character death, rape, violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> I was wondering if I could request a drabble, where Ketchup stayed behind and didn't leave with Mustard at the end? I've been wondering what would have happened
> 
> This ended up being a sad one. O.o I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

At the last minute, Sans felt Ketchup’s phalanges slip out of his. He lost his balance, his weight shifted forward to pull the other monster with him and fell forward. He glanced back in time to see his counterpart’s tear streaked skull, and then he was through the portal. He fell into his own dark and dusty lab with a cry, the hard ground bruising his phalanges and patellae.

“fuck!” he scrambled to his feet, but it was too late. The portal closed, and he was left alone. He glanced around, only to find the space devoid of his version of the machine or any of the piles of research that went with it. Fuck fuck fuck.

He summoned a sharpened bone and began to angrily pry the cuffs and collar off. He had his carpals free and was sitting on the empty cement of the lab floor, working on his tarsals, when his vision began to blur.

“stars fucking dammit, you fucking idiot,” he swore quietly as he began to shake. His summoned tool missed, digging into one of his tarsal bones.

“shit,” he dispelled the attack and just stared at the wound, which was small enough that the marrow only appeared very slowly, welling up into a drop before trickling down the bones to splatter on the ground with his tears.

“SANS?”  
————  
Shaking phalanges hovered over the button. Mustard was gone. His friend was home. That was good, at least. Sans fought back the urge to start the portal back up and follow him. He would never be fit for anything other than what he already was and, no matter what he’d done, there was a Papyrus here who was hurting.

He had almost made it to the stairs when he remembered the dampeners were broken. Teleporting back into the house, he hoped that the demon would never know he had been involved. Surely there was some conceivable way that Mustard could have escaped on his own.

Sans stared down at the sleeping monster. Standing here, skull to sleeping skull, he trembled. Had he really made the right decision? Away from the demon, his soul had ached for the familiarity of his situation, but facing him, Sans only wanted to run. Maybe he should leave after all. He could go boot up the machine again, using the profiles. He could go join Mustard. He could go home. He could plug in a random assortment of numbers and find somewhere new, where he didn’t have to face anyone’s disappointment.

“sans, what are you doing up?” the demon asked sleepily, and it took Sans a full minute to realize that he had been speaking to him.

“i, oh, i just needed some…water,” he lied, phalanges clenched into a ball behind his back.

“Come back to bed…” the sentence ended with a snore, but an arm had been lifted at him and remained raised. He didn’t doubt that to turn back now would see the demon up and after him. Attempting to quell the shaking, he stepped forward and was pulled into a hug from which he knew he could never leave.  
———  
Papyrus woke to the smell of tacos. He smiled sleepily to himself, imagining Sans downstairs, dancing while he cooked. It was an adorable mental image, but, if he could drag himself out of bed, he could see it in the flesh, so to speak. Stretching, Papyrus heard several joints give satisfying pops. After hunting m around for some clothes, he settled on some sweat shorts and a tank top that was in reasonable condition. He ventured out into the house with a yawn.

Peeking into the kitchen, he found Sans cooking, but the normal swishing of his pelvis was sadly absent. Maybe he was sore from last night. Smirking, Papyrus snuck up behind Sans and wrapped his arms around the smaller skeleton’s rib cage. Sans jumped, dropping his spatula.

Turning his skull, he looked at Papyrus with shrunken eyelights, “Oh, P-Papy, you, uh, scared me.” Sans laughed nervously.

“mm, sorry bro,” Papyrus murmured at him, not the least bit sorry. A delicate blue flush spread across Sans’s cheekbones. Stars, so adorable.

“Papy, you know I always love hugs but, um, I need to get the spatul-” Papyrus clacked his teeth against Sans’s skull, gently, making his brother lose his train of thought. The taller monster smiled and reached forward to turn off the stove.  
———  
Sans covered his mouth, desperate to muffle his sobbing as he huddled behind the railing of the upstairs hallway. The native Sans’s muffled cries and the wet sound of the demon’s mouth echoed around him, filling the space that reminded him so much of home.

He had been sad to see that his counterpart had died at the hand of the human, but this…stars. He wished that there hadn’t been a load, so the poor monster could have stayed dead, horrible as that was. Sans had found himself in the lab, the door broken and his chains off. Thinking to sneak back into the demon’s bed before he was found there, proof of his involvement in Mustard’s escape, he had teleported back inside. His soul ached with thoughts of Mustard.

**Mustard’s bones scrapping against the cold metal as he thrashed, trying to stop the demon from raping him. One sharp, wordless cry and then ragged gasps fill the lab.**

_He_ would step in and save the native Sans. Mustard wouldn’t sit here and let this happen. Even if it meant he got hurt, again, he would go and pull the demon off the other monster. Sans was failing, like he had since the day Mustard showed up, to be of any use to anyone.

“Ahh! N--Ah!” He could hear the fear, the pain, and the despair in that sharp noise, and before he realized it, he was standing facing the couch. Everything stopped as he stared at the point where the couch met the floor, unable to raise his eyelights and actually look at the other monsters.

“blue…” came the demon’s soft voice, confusion slowing the word. Sans risked a glance up and regretted it immediately. He had been too late, the demon already violating his poor brother. The demon wasn’t looking at the monster under him, though. He was looking at Sans.

There was another pained gasp and phalanges wrapped around his carpels. He was being dragged towards the door, and any attempts to slow the movement by dragging against the floor only left the phalanges of his feet stinging from the rough carpet. Sans fell into a blind panic as he was unceremoniously dragged through the snow and to the lab. Part of him wondered why the demon didn’t seem to care if they were seen.

It wasn’t until he was thrown against the work table that he realized they weren’t alone. His pained groan was followed shortly by the clatter of another body and a matching gasp. The native Sans was looking at him with wide, fearful eyes. He was crying as his brother began to bind his tarsals with wire.

Sans’s mind kept trying to tell him something, but he couldn’t focus on it over the dull roar of panic that consumed him. All he could do was curl into himself as he stared into those blue eyelights. He was trapped again, unable to do even something as simple as stop this from happening. Instead he had made it worse by upsetting the demon and getting the native Sans caught up in the hell that was life in the lab. And for a brief moment he had thought that his refusal to follow Mustard had been towards some greater purpose. Foolish-

Mustard! He had shut off the dampeners to free Mustard. His magic came slowly, unwillingly, as the demon’s presence triggered memories of the magical feedback. How many times had he tried? Stars, he couldn’t remember. Pushing the memories aside, he focused on the fact that there was no way that the demon had turned them back on yet, if he even realized they were off.

Bit by bit, the feeling of making an attack came back to him. Before he was finished constructing his first wave, the demon grabbed him. Soul jumping in his chest, Sans felt his magic lash out. The attack, driven by his blind panic in that moment, struck home.

“P-PAPY!”


	23. UF Sansby Drabble 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby never minded a regular, and he didn’t mind Sans, even though he was always running up a tab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken me FOREVER, sorry! It refers alllll the way back to the 5th Appendix entry, and a mention that dryfucking hurts in Chapter 6 of Replacements. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for the lovely comments, as always (I’m so behind!!!!), and I hope you enjoy!

Grillby had a lot of regulars. There wasn’t much to do for fun in Snowdin, and drinking was probably the most popular choice. However, among his regulars there was one that really stood out. The short, chubby skeleton had just appeared. No one knew anything about either of the brothers when they arrived, where they were from or what they were doing all the way out in Snowdin. They just moved into the house at the edge of town one day. Damn near the very next, Sans had shown up and claimed a barstool.

Grillby never minded a regular, and he didn’t mind Sans, even though he was always running up a tab. Realistically, he should have cut the skeleton off weeks ago. The fire monster found, though, that he didn’t want to do anything that might prompt Sans to leave and go find his drink elsewhere. There was something about him. His easy attitude and off color humor brought some life to Grillby’s little bar, the like of which it hadn’t seen in a good long while.

The whole town, for that matter, seemed a lot more lively with Sans and Papyrus around. There was always something to talk about, with the two brothers running around the woods building traps and generally causing chaos. The dogs had been all riled up by their appearance, especially when Sans had become a sentry out of the blue. Apparently any attempts to find out why the lazy short one had gotten the job was met with speculative silence from the Captain. It was no secret that Papyrus was the one training to be a Guardsman. There weren’t really any secrets with Papyrus.

Sans, however, seemed to be nothing but secrets, and that intrigued Grillby to no end. As Sans would sit guzzling mustard, of all things, Grillby would stand at the bar and chat with him, but it wasn't never anything of substance. Eventually, Papyrus would come in and the two brothers would snip at each other, to the entertainment of all, until Sans gave up and went home.

Except that tonight was different. Sans came into the bar much later than he normally did, already in a pissy mood, and, when everyone else had gone on their way, he remained. Papyrus had never come by, and Sans didn’t seem inclined to leave. Grillby considered the skeleton as he went and turned off the ‘OPEN’ sign off.

“You staying the night?” The flame monster joked.

“If you’re offerin’,” the skeleton shot back and waved his empty mustard bottle. He had been nursing it for hours.

Grillby walked up behind Sans and took the bottle from his hand. The monster looked up at him with a sharp look, and he smirked down. The smaller monster was trapped his his seat, Grillby’s chest brushing the back of his jacket.

“You offering?” There was a crackle behind his voice that surprised him. He had meant to ask as a joke but the idea was actually rather appealing. He saw Sans try to turn and stepped back a bit to allow the motion. Once the two were facing, Grillby stepped back and folded his arms, giving Sans a once over. He found himself questioning the decision to do this. He didn’t know the next thing about this monster except that he was grinning up at him with this intrigued look on his face.

Grillby leaned down and brought his face close to Sans’s before realizing that kissing was not really going to work, at least, not like he was used to. Sans cocked his head, and his smirk grew slightly before he opened his mouth, revealing a wiggling red tongue. Grillby felt the darker violet blush as it came across his face. Sans guffawed at his embarrassment. Grillby narrowed his eyes. He opened his own mouth and produced something as close to a tongue as he could manage.

He grabbed Sans by the front of his shirt and pulled him up. He probably should have expected the skeleton to be light, being all bones, but he looked so fat. Their faces smashed together, Sans’s sharp teeth scraping painfully against the flames of his face, but he hardly paid the sting any mind. As the two ‘tongues’ clashed Grillby found that Sans’s magic was as blunt and crass as the monster himself. A wave of lust hit the bartender, and he slipped one arm under Sans’s pelvis. He took charge of the exchange and forced his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Sans fought back, tongue pushing and sliding against his, but Grillby was determined to win out. He pulled Sans into him, the contact pleasant in a way he hadn’t expected. The skeleton looked squishy, but he didn’t feel it. Instead he encountered hard bone, which shivered against him as his flames licked at it. Sans groaned and began to press into him on his own. He kept leaning and leaning until, with a sputter, Grillby tipped over backwards.

Aching, he glared up at the skeleton monster, who was now perched above him. Sans leaned down and kissed him again, initiating another battle for dominance. Grillby hissed and popped, as he was the one fighting back this time.

The sudden sensation of something firm grinding down into his crotch made him lose his focus. He felt Sans smirk against his mouth as he did it again. Something sparked in the normally reserved bartender. He surged up and flipped Sans over, making him yelp in surprise.

Now on top, and conveniently between the other monster’s legs, Grillby grinned down at Sans. He grabbed Sans’s shorts and burned them away, careful not to hurt the other monster, too much.

“Fuck, you can’t just-” Sans snarled at him, but Grillby wasn’t listening. The skeleton had awoken something in him, something hungry and fierce. Instead he leaned down and kissed Sans, not just with his mouth, but he let his flames lick at Sans’s whole body. Gratifyingly, that shut him up with a groan.

While Sans was distracted, Grillby reached down and pulled out his member. He felt around Sans’s crotch and found that it had a hole, though it was large. When he pressed against it, however, there was some resistance, from magic he supposed. Grinning, he shifted his hips up and brushed the head of his member against the invisible mass.

Sans pushed up on his shoulders with a, “Shit, no-” right as he thrust forward. A half second later, he pulled back out and threw himself away from Sans, who was arched up off the ground and screaming in pain.

“Shit, Sans, shit.” Grillby sat uselessly by as the skeleton finally collapsed back to the floor before turning onto his side and curling up into a ball.

“I’m sorry,” He searched about in his mind for some way to fix this. “What can I, what should I do?” Sans only groaned in pain. Fuck, did he need a healer? The nearest one was in Waterfall. The bartender began to weigh his options.

He was about to stand and go get his phone when a hand grabbed his wrist, painfully hard.

“J-just…need…a moment….” Sans gasped out, looking up at him with one watery socket. Skeletons made no sense, apparently. Grillby settled back onto his knees and waited. Sans kept his hold, though it relaxed slowly as the skeleton’s breathing evened out.

After a few minutes Sans released Grillby’s wrist and let his arm drop to the floor.

“okay,” he sighed hoarsely. “that stings a’bit.” Grillby winced. Sans rolled over onto his back, making the flame monster painfully aware of his bare pelvis, the soot from his shorts smeared across bone and floor alike.

“Let me get you…something.” Grillby pushed himself to his feet and walked towards the back.

“some mustard, if ya don’t mind!” Sans called after him. “‘n you should probably put your dick away.” Grillby flushed and did just that with a curse. He pushed his way into the back. He walked past the kitchen into his living space and, very quietly, freaked out.

Taking some steadying breathes that made his flames flare up with each one, he calmed down and went to find some spare pants. On his way back out, he grabbed the requested mustard and offered them both to Sans. He, and Grillby supposed he should have expected this, grabbed the condiment first and chugged the whole bottle.

Only after he had done that, did he get up, Grillby wincing along with each groan and hiss. Sans took the pants and slipped them on, rolling up the legs until he wouldn’t trip over them. He didn’t say anything the whole time.

When Sans turned towards the door, Grillby stepped forward, but he wasn’t sure what to say. The door closed without a word from either of them.


	24. Replacements Chapter 11 Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swap Pap actually managed to capture SF Sans and the aftermath.
> 
> Warnings: Rapey stuff (no sex), kidnapping, violence, sexual slavery, threats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Anonymous said:_  
>  Are you still taking suggestions for the replacements appendix? If not please disregard! ^^; But I was rereading and I thought of two! 1: Swap Pap actually managed to capture SF Sans and the aftermath. (If he thought UF Sans was hard to handle...:x)
> 
>  
> 
> OMG ANON I AM SO SORRY! This took forever. I was trying to get both of your requests done and posted at the same time, but request two is still only half done. T_T I’m the worst. Thank you for the requests, though. Hope you enjoy this one!

Papyrus tackled the sans, driving them both through the portal. He heard a voice, too much like his own, wailing after them, and then cut off as they landed back in his own timeline. Pity he didn’t get a chance to dust the other for defiling his brother like that, but now he had to live without his sans. Served the other monster right for having what he couldn’t.

Scrambling to his feet, he managed to hit the button before the Sans could rise. The next moment a fist made solid contact with his sternum, sending him stumbling backwards into a pile of boxes. FUCK FUCK FUCK, his broken ribs screamed at him. That little fucker. Papyrus rolled away and grabbed a handy wrench from a toolbox sitting on the floor behind the machine. He pulled himself up to a crouch and waited, but the sans never came.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

Oh, he had found blue and red. Well, that worked well enough as a distraction.  
————  
Sans stared, the monster behind him not forgotten, but his attention steadily diverting to just what the fuck he was seeing. Two more monsters, who looked just like him, sat in front of him, bound and naked. Was this what that Papyrus look-alike had been after? Him…oh fuck. He saw the scared one’s eyelights flicker to the left just a second too late. Something cold and hard clamped down hard around his cervical vertebrae.

His phalanges gripped at the, he was pretty sure it was a wrench, on either side, overlapping with the one holding it there. There was no way he could get more leverage than the monster behind him, so Sans set to work prying the other’s phalanges loose. He heard muttered cursing behind him as he tried to gather his wits enough to summon an attack.

Two sets of bright eyelights watched as he struggled. He noted the chains that held them in place, but why didn't they- oh. He grit his teeth, the clear evidence of just why he had them trapped here infuriating. He felt light skulled as the flow of magic was restricted. His struggles grew weaker, and Sans knew it was only a matter of time. He let his arms drop and his skull dip.

The pressure stayed. Sans mentally cursed the freak, but a moment later he was released. He just needed to bide his time- Fuck. He was forced to give up the ruse as he felt his tarsals being forced into cuffs. He could not afford to lose mobility, not if there were dampeners in play. He was smaller than his attacker, making speed his greatest asset, now that he was losing the element of surprise.

“still conscious, hm?” He heard behind him, and he brought a fist up, fast, to where he hoped the fucker’s skull still was. It connected, jarring his arm, and the grip on his legs drew away with a curse. Sans made to stand, still a little dizzy from being choked.

“blue, grab him,” came the furious voice of his brother. It was disconcerting to hear him giving orders, and he glanced at the two skeletons that had watched so passively before. It was obvious who ‘Blue’ was. His phalanges were stretching out towards him before he seemed to catch himself and hesitate. Sans could see terror and confusion in his sockets. How long had he been here? The other one grabbed his scapula, as if to stop him. His sockets held anger. Sans hoped he had an ally there, because that would make this so much easier.

“he can’t save you,” Sans made it to his knees and watched as the other two flinched. “if you help him, he’ll just escape on his own.” There was definite hint of triumph to the words as ‘Blue’ became uncertain. The other just sneered at the words and began to push the other behind him, anyways.

Sans regained his feet, giving the cracked and scared skeleton an appreciative look. When he finally turned, he found that the Papyrus wannabe was also standing, a heavy wrench in one set of phalanges and a small crack spreading from the side of his right socket. He gave them an exaggerated frown.

“so be it,” he said. His words felt exaggerated and mocking, pricking at Sans’s mind. “blue, you’ve been good, so I’ll give you some time to think. after he’s free, let me know who I should dust, you or red.”

Silence met his words, only broken by a choked sob from behind him. Sans stared at the taller monster. He, he couldn’t be serious, could he? The smirk he wore, enjoying their expressions, told Sans enough to know that he would. Could Sans really leave them, knowing that to do so would sentence one of them to death? To stay, though…

His skull must have showed his thoughts, sloppy of him, but how could he have ever expected to hear that from Papyrus? The freak walked over to him, full of confidence, and grabbed his mandible. Scowling, Sans stared him hard in the sockets, horrified to find a hunger and lust that he knew in them. This was not Papyrus, his mind screamed, but the seed had been planted, and when the freak pressed their mouths together, it felt achingly familiar to him. He was almost glad when a tongue invaded his mouth, the sickly sweet flavor of the monster’s magic serving to separate the two for him.  
————  
The utter defeat he saw from the three sanses made his soul swell. Blue, always more emotional, cried. Red looked furious, which wasn’t much of a change from his normal demeanor. The new sans, purple he supposed, looked shocked and worried. Papyrus had taken a gamble on the fact that this new monster shared the same mess of cracks with red, and would hopefully have the same odd protective instinct. It had worked, the violent little sans giving in, well, not graciously, but giving in none the less, as Papyrus kissed him.

He gripped the sans’s bandanna, reveling in the way it felt so much like Sans’s, if a little dusty. He shouldn’t be too surprised, based on purple’s fighting skill, he supposed. Pulling his skull back, he checked the other montser, who looked startled and then angry as he realized what was happening. Papyrus felt a grin break out on his face as he saw the monster’s HP. He really was much more like Sans than the others, wasn’t he? It was too bad about the color of his magic, but there was so much more Papyrus could do with him.


	25. UF Sans Death Alt Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence, Major Character Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> What would have happened if Swap Pap had killed Mustard while UF Papyrus was watching?! :O
> 
> Wasn't going to write it, but then it just hit me, so have an unplanned drabble. ^_^

Papyrus ran into the lab as full speed, startling Doctor Alphys. He tried to apologize, but she shushed him, her eyes glued to the screen. Stepping up next to her, he started to shake as he took in the video. 

The…thing with his face was standing over his brother, arms flying about wildly as he, presumably, screamed at the prone monster. Marrow was spreading slowly out from Sans, though Papyrus couldn’t see the wound from this angle. However, the only thing that would bleed that quickly was a skull wound. 

The third monster, the other…Sans…was desperately grabbing the tall monster’s pant leg, his mouth moving rapidly as tears streamed down his skull. The _thing_ was too occupied with Sans to pay him any mind. 

Papyrus ground his teeth, a low ache spreading across his jaw. His whole body tensed with the need to go, to help, to do _something_. There was nowhere to direct that energy, however. 

He was distracted by a flash of motion, Sans had launched himself up from the ground and was clawing at his attacker’s face. Papyrus felt his mouth turn up as he watched his brother fight back, even as he…as he… 

The smile dropped away as he registered the gaping hole on the right side of Sans’s skull. The crack, that damned crack had spread, allowing the whole right side of the skull to fall away. No eyelight was present in the right socket, and the one in the left was hazy, fading. 

Sans’s movements slowed for a moment, the injury catching up to him, and suddenly he was flying through the air, tossed to the side by the piece of shit that had taken him. Papyrus winced as his brother’s body hid the hard floor, shards of bone flying from his skull. 

The other Sans started to crawl towards him, but the fucker grabbed the large chain coming from his collar, and he pulled up short. The monster still pulled at it, crying and screaming. 

Sans tried to get up. Papyrus felt a burst of pride as he watched his lazy, do-nothing brother, when so many other monsters would have just given up, got to his knees. His skull was bowed, but Papyrus could see the hole, it had gotten larger. 

It was…

It was growing. 

He gripped the monitor, pulling his skull towards it, as Sans lifted his skull, the features of his face making it that much more evident…as they dissolved to dust. He didn’t seem to feel it. Instead of pain he was glaring, remaining socket fierce as the top right edge began to melt away. 

Sans was saying something, bringing his arm up to point at his attacker, no…to point at the other Sans. What was he saying? Papyrus stared intently, as if he could divine the words through the screen. He cursed their lack of lips, leaving him unable to even guess at his brother’s last words. 

Except…it was Sans. Wasn’t it. 

Sans, who stayed upright until his skull drifted away into dust, his body eventually slumping to the side to finish dissolving. Who never gave a shit about himself, always focused on Papyrus’s well-being. Who never let anything ruffle him, apparently not even death. 

“DOCTOR ALPHYS. HOW LONG UNTIL THE MACHINE IS READY?” 

“Th-the machine? But your brother, he just-” 

“PLEASE, I AM SORRY, BUT I MUST ASK YOU TO RUSH. I NEED TO FULFILL SAN’S LAST WISH.” 


	26. UF Sans Death Alt Ending Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soratayuya  
> And then Fell Papyrus is the savior of Ketchup in this timeline, and he keeps him in Underfell to devote attention on rehabilitation, yet finds himself continuously going back to comparisons to his real brother and fighting grief, catching himself thinking of this Sans as /his/ Sans, and having very intense reactions (with himself) when he catches himself doing this.  
> \----------  
> I didn’t take this all the way, but I at least wanted to do the rescue. Sora nailed the way Papyrus would feel taking care of Ketchup. I’m just hitting a wall when I try to write that part. O.o But here’s this!

Papyrus stepped through the portal into a dark lab. He had dearly wanted to come through while the bastard was here, to bash his skull to pieces and see how he liked it. Undyne had looked uncomfortable as he had detailed his plan and pointed out that starting a fight might endanger the captive. Grumbling, he had to admit that the Captain was right. He could always come back.

Ignoring the Sans at first, he hurried over to the switches, and turned on the lights. Without a moment’s thought, his gaze fell on the spot where…where…

It was spotless.

He had been an idiot to think that he would find any dust to give Sans a proper burial, but the hope had remained up until now. Tightening his hands into fists, he turned to his real goal.

The Sans was sitting up, looking at him with shrunken eyelights, which kept wandering over him. Papyrus looked slightly to the left of the other monster, attempting to ignore his nakedness. He stepped forward, and the Sans scrambled back away from him. Pausing, he knelt down. If the portal closed, Alphys would reopen it. She and Undyne were watching, the only way that Undyne would allow him to go alone.

“Hello,” he spoke quietly, wary of scaring the other skeleton. The Sans began to shake. “I’m here to get you out of here. I’m…I’m…The other Sans was my brother…”

There was a choked sob, and the Sans proceeded to break down crying. Papyrus tried to be patient, but he kept checking the door. He should have plenty of time, but he couldn’t help feeling anxious.

Whether he wanted to avoid the bastard or run into him was still up for debate.

At the very least he needed to get the other skeleton to safety. Papyrus scooted forward, trying to keep his skull at a similar height to the Sans’s.

“I- I’m…sorry…,” the Sans blubbered, and Papyrus paused.

“You’ve been through a lot, being emotiona-”

“No!” He interrupted, skull bowed. “Mus- Mustard…he…he’s….”

“I know.” Papyrus said, exercising all his willpower to keep his voice steady. Mustard, huh? It was fitting. The Sans raised his skull, giving him a confused look. “It’s too much to explain now. We need to get out of here before he comes back.”

The Sans’s eyelights flickered over to the stairs. His face crumpled and he sniffled.

“You…you don’t- It’s my fault.” He was shaking even harder, his chains rattling. Papyrus hadn’t realized just how many chains there really were. “He’s…because of me.”

“I saw it,” Papyrus said. The Sans looked even more devastated at the words, so he rushed to continue. “Sans never would have put that much effort into his own well being. He was…he was fighting for you.”

The Sans, didn’t reply, only crying harder and repeating ‘Mustard’ over and over. He didn’t resist, or even move, as Papyrus severed the chain with the tools Alphys had sent with him. Once the heavy chain fell the floor, he glanced over at the portal. It was gone, of course. He hadn’t even noticed.

Standing, he waved at the ceiling, feeling kind of silly as lifeless concrete and pipes were all that met his gaze. However, a few moments later the portal flared back to life.

Papyrus turned to the Sans. “Would you like me to help you through?” The Sans startled, looking up at him and then the portal. He lifted the bit of chain still attached to the collar and stared at the cut end.

“I can- are you sure?” He asked, still staring at the chain.

“Of course. The Great and Terrible Papyrus is always sure.” He replied, standing up straight. The Sans made a hiccuping noise that might have been a laugh, but he was crying as he followed Papyrus through the portal.


	27. Replacements Chapter 17 Alt Ending OTT - One Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable as it was, the bed felt very lonely.
> 
> Warnings: rape recovery, masturbation, vibrator, triggers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more to this, but it’s coming pieces. ^_^ Please be patient in the meantime and enjoy this bit of Ketchup ‘alone time’.
> 
> As always, thanks for your support! <3

Sans laid back on his bed. Stars…he had a bed. It felt wonderful under his bones. Not that he was ungrateful for the makeshift accommodations he’d been provided the past week, before he was brought here, he hastily thought. Even that had been much better than the dog bed and the lab. Anything was better than the lab.

Sans flushed, well aware that all this was inside his own head. Still, it felt wrong to speak ill of the generosity he had been shown, even to himself.

He almost wished he was back there. Comfortable as it was, the bed felt very lonely. Sighing, he reminded himself that he would be able to go back soon. Besides, he was doing the right thing, letting Mustard get the help he needed. Hopefully, soon, they could both feel this good.

Speaking of, his mind wandered to thoughts of everything that had happened over the last week, or at least he thought it had been about a week. Unprompted, his bones heated.

Staring up at the blank ceiling, he let his vision blur as he thought about the way the warm pressure had felt along his bones. He had never imagined that anything could feel that good, let alone the touch of another monster.

His phalanges moved up and settled on the fly of his pants. Shame began to creep into his soul as he very subtly rocked his pelvis up into them. The bit of friction made him gasp.

Pulling the digits away with an even deeper flush, he brought both hands up to his chest and clutched them together. His breathing had sped up, and he lay like that for a moment while he listened to the sounds filtering into his room. He was alone, for all intents and purposes, right? Stars, if they knew, they would probably be thrilled. Maybe they’d even tell…him.

Sans’s fingers began to run along his ribcage, over his shirt. The fabric dipped down into the gaps between the bones, allowing him to imagine it was the soft, gliding touch of flesh, rather than his own rough bones.

He pictured the delighted expression his behavior would evoke. Smiling slightly to himself, he increased the pressure. A low moan escaped him. Burying his embarrassment, Sans kept going.

He could feel his magic start to react, coalescing around his pelvis as he rubbed along his sternum. He flushed, sliding his hand back down over his pants. He could feel the warmth of his magic through the fabric, and shivered as his hand put pressure on the sensitive flesh.

Groaning into clenched teeth, Sans rocked his pelvis against his hand, not pulling away this time. It felt…good. He continued, increasing the pressure with his digits, and pressing the fabric into the lips. The friction of the material as it rubbed over his sensitive spot made him gasp.

His pants were starting to feel wet, and Sans found he wanted more. Just rubbing himself like this wasn’t going to be enough. Taking a deep breath, he unbuttoned his pants and slowly pulled the fly down. He slipped a hand into the garments, but flinched when his phalanges hit his magic.

Shivering, he drew them out and turned onto his side. He felt a little sick. He trembled, trying to push it back. As he calmed down, bit by bit, he realized that the churning in his soul had done nothing to dull his arousal.

Sans eyed the nightstand for a moment before leaning over to open the drawer. His gift sat there, having been hastily hidden away when Sans had moved into the room. He reached out and picked it up by the cord, the egg hanging from one end, the remote from the other.

Laying back on his spine again, he carefully did not look down as he slipped the egg into his pants. The fabric pressed it into his magic, and he stopped when it brushed over his sensitive spot.

Face bright blue, Sans took the remote in his other hand and turned it on, keeping the setting low. Still, the sudden feel of it pulsing against him had his pelvis arching off the bed. He heard himself moan, but it felt too good for him to care.

Using the cord, he rubbed the egg over his magic a few times, but it wasn’t enough. He turned up the setting, only to find that the intense vibrations were so intense they hurt the tender nub. He cried out, arching up painfully. His hand scrambled to turn it off. Once he managed, his body fell back to the bed limply.

Sans lay there, panting, as he recovered from the overwhelming sensation. Shaking, he eventually moved his hand deeper into his pants, pressing the egg further down, and then into his magic. He grit his teeth, ignoring the feel of his digits against the soft flesh.

As soon as it slipped into place behind the lips, he yanked his hand out. Hesitating a moment, he wiped his hand on his pants. They were already dirty from his activities so far, after all.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the vibrator back on. It hummed softly inside him, evoking a moan. It still wasn’t going to be enough. He turned it up slowly, finding that the stronger vibrations didn’t have the same effect. He writhed as pleasure began to radiate from the egg.

He kept turning it up, his pelvis thrusting as it sought something more. His free hand went back to its spot on the outside of his pants, giving his magic a firm surface to rock into. His cries were getting louder, but Sans didn’t care.

Tentatively he sought out his sensitive spot with a finger, and rubbed it. The pain had gone, and he found that through the fabric Sans could go back to imagining it as his touch. Again and again he stroked along it, until, every bone tense, his mouth wrenched open in a long moan, he came.

The feeling of his magic tensing, liquid gushing out to soak into the crotch of his pants, was so nice it kept the shame at bay. However, once his spine hit the bed, his body going limp, it came at him, hard.

Sans winced as he just about ripped the toy from him, having trouble thanks to the pants. He threw it to the floor with a clatter, scrambling after it a moment later. Tears pricked his sockets. It didn’t do any good to take out his anxiety on the gift he had gotten from him.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up the egg and took it over to the table to clean it off. He turned it on, almost dropping it as it vibrated against his hand with a clacking sound. Sighing with relief that he hadn’t broken it, Sans put it back in the drawer.

He went to change his pants, feeling very alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [What's this? A branching path?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9300749/chapters/21080993)


	28. Replacements Chapter 17 Alt Ending OTT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Papyrus woke up while Ketchup and Mustard were trying to escape?
> 
> Warnings: fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, something seems to have gone wrong. 
> 
> (Gonna be working on comment responses over the next few days. Sorry I'm running behind. Good news: There's been a lot of writing going on!)
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback, and I hope you guys are excited as I am to see where this is going! ^_^

He wished Mustard was there to help him figure it out. Mustard was down in the lab. With the dampeners. Which were not here. Sans almost laughed in amazement, but stopped himself. He could use his magic.

With a soft pop, he disappeared.  
\--------—  
Papyrus rolled over and was struck with a sudden sense of absence. Waking slowly, he set his phalanges on the empty warm spot on his mattress. He searched his mind for memories of the last night. What had he-? Oh yeah. Sans…Sans………

He lept up from the bed, soul pounding in his chest. Blue, where the fuck was blue? He threw on a pair of pants and tore out of his room with his hoodie in phalanges. Looking around the house, he found it dark and empty.

Papyrus crept downstairs, watchful for any sign of life. All was quiet as he searched each room. Blue seemed to have just up and vanished, but he had a feeling that he knew exactly where the little skeleton had gone.

He put on his hoodie with a scowl. Slipping on his shoes, he stepped outside cautiously. Not only was there a chance he could be attacked, but he really hoped that no one else was around to ask why he was up and about. He was pretty sure that everyone else had been evacuated or…. but he wasn't in the mood to take chances.

A cold, dark night was all that met him. Snowdin had always been a quiet little town, but tonight it was too quiet. He shivered and stalked around to the lab door. Shit, it was open. He slowed his steps to make as little noise as possible from the snow, but there wasn’t really any need.

Red’s voice carried up the the stairs and out the door, angry and annoying, as per usual. “NO! THAT - THAT - THAT CREEP-O-DOUCHEBAG HAS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING IN COMMON WITH MY- OUR BROTHERS. NOT IN ANY WAY THAT REALLY FUCKING MATTERS.”

Papyrus frowned. A disagreement? He listened in, ready to rush down the stairs the moment red grew violent.

“you don't ———,” blue spoke much more faintly. “i do. i know ————- dust-”

“s h u t u p.” Papyrus tensed as he heard red growl the words, aggression dripping from each letter.

“——— break you! i can't —— leave him ———!”

“———————— his brother, —————- deserves to suffer.” Rage filled Papyrus’s soul. How dare that little shit-

“no! mustard! stop!” Papyrus threw the door open and raced down the stairs, readying an attack for the moment he saw the bastard. If the dampeners were active it would dissolve before it reached Red, but if they weren’t, then he needed to have the element of surprise.

“i freed you. you can go home. don’t force me to do this!” Ketchup wailed. Papyrus hit the bottom of the staircase with a blaster at his back, but stopped it from firing at the last second. Blue was directly between him and red, being dragged towards the machine. He struggled in red’s grip, tears streaming down his skull. The portal appeared behind them.

“Don’t!” He shouted.

Everything stopped. Both sanses stared at him. Taking advantage, Papyrus stepped forward slowly.

“He doesn’t want to go with you, red.” He said. “Leave him and get out of here, and I won’t hunt you down.”

Red stared at him like he was crazy, but it was blue he spoke to.

“Look at him, really look. You want to stay with him?” Blue turned to Papyrus with blank sockets. He didn’t reply.

Papyrus just barely managed to dodge of wave of bones that came racing along the floor. Well, then.

He dashed to the side, trying to get a clean shot with the blaster. It missed, and red was gone. Shit, he could teleport now. Papyrus just barely made it out of the way as the smaller skeleton came down right were he was standing, a sharp bone leading the way. It hit the ground and cracked apart.

Papyrus noted that the bones of the next wave were equally cracked. They might as well have come straight from Red’s body. He didn’t drop his guard, still wary. Even if he was weakened by his time in the lab, red’s LV was nothing to sneeze at.

He kpet dodging, doing his best to avoid blue, who watched them fight with an unusual level of attention. Papyrus tried to talk to him, to get him to turn on red and help him finish this, but every time he got anywhere near blue the attacks grew faster and more ferocious.

“We gotta,” red was yelling, “get out!” He was yelling at blue to leave. “Get to the portal, Ketch!”

Furious, Papyrus threw some bones, out of the pattern, at red. He cursed, but managed to deflect them. There was a metallic crunch, and all three skeletons turned to see a bone embedded in the control panel of the machine. No one moved as the portal flickered, but it stabilized a moment later.

Papyrus had an idea. The machine couldn't dodge, and Red couldn't defend it for long, if at all. It would hurt, destroying something he worked so hard on, but he could rebuild, if slowly.

He readied a bone and aimed it at the one spot he knew would do the least amount of damage, but still shut down the portal.

As he was about to release it, red appeared, clutching blue. Surprised, Papyrus let loose the attack, which flew forward with unerring accuracy.

It hit the machine with another crunch, and the lab grew dim as the portal disappeared. But it was too late. He was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might want to read [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9300749).


	29. US Alphys Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys investigates the Skeleton Brothers' house after their strange disappearance.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of rape, Mentions of sexual slavery, Mentions of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I haven’t forgotten about Replacements! Far from it. I’m just taking a little break. I have few more things (not Replacements, sadly) stockpiled that I’ll try to get posted while I take a break from writing. I’m starting to get the itch to work on stuff, so I hope I can get through the rest of my reading list soon and get back to my keyboard mashing.
> 
> Also comment responses. That’s a thing I’m going to start on today. Wish me luck! I have let toooo many pile up, and I’m so, so sorry.

  
Alphys didn't really like Snowdin, but this wasn't a case she was willing to leave for the local sentries, officially or emotionally, though she would never admit the second one. The lizard bundled up, well aware what the cold could do to a monster like her, and made the trek to Sans’s house. It was as if they had disappeared into thin air. Sans, and his brother Papyrus, were just gone. According to the local sentries, there was no sign of a struggle in the house. The basement around back, however, had been broken into and there was some very weird things in that basement.  
  
Ignoring the house, the Captain of the Guard walked around to the back and eyed the basement door. It was clear by the indent that a bone had been used. She had enough such marks in her training yard. Why would the skeleton brothers break into their own basement? It made no sense. Filing it away to think about later, Alphys descended the stairs. Though, once down them, she found herself at a loss for a proper term for the room. Storage space, workshop, basement, lab, prison…they all fit. The reports had not exaggerated in the least.

It was clear that at least some of the space was intended to hold monsters. There were hooks all over the walls near the staircase, with chains dangling from them. The chains- and were those collars?- had locks on them. For what possible reason would Sans and Papyrus have them? She was sure that there was something very disturbing going on. The question was what. There was no dust, thank the stars. However, that left her at a loss.

The back of the room was somehow even more of a mystery. There was some sort of large device. Alphys began to sort out the logistics of bringing the device to the Royal labs, along with the other materials left. The first shipment of junk had already gone to Undyne for analysis. It was a call from her, to tell Alphys that the devices she received were magic dampeners, that prompted this trip. She’d had to go into detail because, as far as Alphys knew, there were no such things.

Undyne had seen them in the lab, apparently left by her predecessor. The nervous scientist had shakily told Alphys how she immediately went and looked for them, for comparison, only to find that they were gone. It almost sounded like the fish monster was going to cry as she insisted that she had taken inventory herself. They had been there. She remembered them. Alphys had assured her that she believed her. The revelation, though, had brought up other issues, like someone breaking into the Royal lab, and that they knew about the devices at all. There had been minimal documentation left for them, and Undyne confirmed that the documents were untouched.

Alphys opened one of the boxes and began to look through the papers. Someone had been into some pretty heavy math and engineering. She felt reasonably certain that it wasn't Sans. She couldn't really imagine that there is a hidden side to her friend, and Papyrus always had a- a strangeness to him. Did he really do all this, though? She still had trouble believing it.

Another box of papers, and all of it seemed to be written in gibberish. It wasn’t just the science. This one looked like writing, whole paragraphs, but in symbols she had never seen before. Perhaps it was some sort of code. Hopefully Undyne could crack it, once it made it to Waterfall.

Giving up on that avenue until she could get the manpower to send it to the Royal Scientist, Alphys went back upstairs into the house. The first thing she noticed were blue and orange stains on the couch. Hhe knew full well who’s magic matched those shades. Had they been…? Alphys ground her teeth and glared at the offending piece of furniture. Surely Sans would have told her. He didn’t keep anything from her…did he? If they weren’t in a relastionship... Thoughts of the chains down stairs had her turning away with a huff. It couldn’t be.

Alphys stomped up the stairs. There were too many strange things in this house. How had she never noticed? She paused as she walked into what must have been Sans’s room. There was a certain disorderly feel to it that didn’t fit what she knew of the shorter skeleton. The more she looked around the room, the more it looked like it had been searched. Now that was interesting. Hurrying over to the other room she found a complete disaster zone. What had happened here? Even more worried, she began to sort through it.

Nothing occurred to her as she looked around and wracked her mind, trying to think what they would even have that would be worth stealing. It had to be related to the ‘basement’, didn’t it? Her sensitive nose wrinkled as she overturned a pile of clothing. She’d do better looking in Sans’s room. It looked as though Papyrus’s room had been mess for a long time.

Frowning she went back to Sans’s room. The Captain of the Guard paused in the doorway. She had never seen the room before today. The only time she had only come to Snowdin was to give Papyrus an official reprimand for tardiness, and had fled the cold as soon as she did so. Sans had been so mad at his brother. Papyrus, of course, had just smiled and apologized.

There was the flag the little skeleton had been so excited about. She stepped in and looked down at the table of figurines. He was so obsessed with Napstablook. During many a training session she’d had to listen as he rattled on about the previous nights episode. Sitting on the bed, she picked up the figurine of the robot musician. The biggest mystery of all weighed heavily on her soul. Where had her friend gone?


	30. Replacements: Chapter 4 Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into how Swap Pap kept "drilling it in to" Ketchup that he was not his brother due to his voice being different and all. 
> 
> Warnings: HoneyKetchup, rape, noncon, injury, torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from an Anon on Tumblr. ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks for all your feedback on these. A few people have mentioned how much they like these drabbles and that makes me so happy! <3

Phalanges slammed into the worktable just centimeters from Sans’s skull. He stared at them with dark sockets, his whole body tense. He was pressed into the hard metal surface, the demon pressed up against him. The other was gently rutting his pelvis against Sans’s.

“no,” he muttered, “say it right.”

“please… brother…” he repeated.

With a growl, the demon backed off and gabbed Sans before throwing him to the floor. In a moment he was on him, unbuckling his belt and opening his pants. Sans cried out as phalanges gripped his pelvis with more force than normal. It hurt and he thrashed, legs bumping into the demon. The tall skeleton didn’t react, just kept squeezing, until the bones began to grind together. It was excruciating.

“no…please…ahhh!” Sans tried to beg, the words coming out in gasps.

“it’s not right.” The demon growled. “it’s not right.” He pulled up on Sans’s pelvis. Sans arched and cried out as pain flared hot in his joints. His feet tried desperately to find purchase on the floor to ease the pressure, but he couldn’t manage it.

“plea-” His pelvis was shoved roughly into the ground and he cut off with a another pained cry. The demon was suddenly rubbing along his pelvis, stimulating it. The sudden change in sensation made Sans gasp and writhe.

“ah! why…?” He choked out before the demon sneered and roughly jerked his coccyx. Sans cried out and tensed, the pleasure so sharp it hurt.

“too low. too bland.” The demon sneered at him angrily, continuing to stimulate him with an air of callousness that made it that much worse. Sans writhed and thrashed, trying to get away from the insistent touch, but the demon grabbed his femur and held him still.

As his magic gathered into an entrance, the demon’s hand tightened around the bone, sending more pain shooting through him. Sans cried out, reaching down to try and dislodge his grip, but he barely touched the demon’s phalanges before his scapula was roughly pushed into the hard cement floor.

“too dark.”

“please…” Sans gasped. The demon looked him in the sockets and grinned. Sans shivered at the cruelty in the expression. No matter what he said, it didn’t matter. He whimpered as the demon thrust into him. His words only seemed to drive the demon to be harsher because…because Sans wasn’t the one he wanted under him. Sans was a stand in, wasn’t he?

Tears pricked at his sockets as he resolved to stop talking. His words were pain. If only he could change his magic as well. Anything…he’d do anything to make the pain stop.

 


	31. Recovery: Chapter 6 Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “that’s… i…” Ketchup whined, not quite capable of forcing himself to send Papyrus away.
> 
> Warnings: Kedgeup, Dubcon, Noncon, sexual conditioning, unhealthy relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the request of the LOVELY Ganz, have a alternate ending where Ketch doesn’t have it in him to turn Paps away. These poor skells. T_T 
> 
> Thank you sindontquit for the beta! <3

“Don’t!” Sans barely breathed, curling in on himself until his spine was at its limit and his ribs ached from the pressure. He didn't dare say it louder.

“OH. OH SHIT.” Mustard’s brother turned to walk right back out of the room as soon as he got a glimpse of Sans and his unbidden, unwanted arousal. “I APOLOGIZE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN DISTRESS.” And the door started to close behind him. Sans was about to be alone again. He produced a great, heaving sob, surprising even himself.

The door paused and then opened again. Sans flinched as Mustard’s brother walked back in. Why couldn't he have kept silent? He didn't want to be seen like this, least of all by Papyrus.

“YOU ARE IN DISTRESS.”

Sans shook his skull, but the tears just kept flowing, another sob bursting out of him.

“I-” The taller monster hesitated, his mouth still open, and then it snapped closed, his face taking on a determined look. It was achingly familiar, and Sans had to look away.

“I SHALL HELP YOU, THEN.” Papyrus announced, closing the door and walking closer to the bed. Sans flinched again, but didn't move. If anything his body relaxed, the broken thing.

“that’s… i…” Ketchup whined, not quite capable of forcing himself to send Papyrus away. His magic needed something. His magic expected something. Mustard’s brother slowly sank down next to him, his knees pushing the mattress down so that Sans felt like he was going to slide right into him, as ridiculous as that was.

Except that he did roll onto his back and shift closer to him, his face turning a dark blue. Mustard’s brother looked anywhere but at Sans, his phalanges resting on his own femurs.

“y-you don’t- you shouldn’t…” Sans almost begged him to leave, but it came out a hushed whisper, barely audible even to him.

“I AM GOING TO TOUCH YOU…” Mustard’s brother said, his boundless confidence dulled somewhat, but he still rang out so much stronger than Sans. He started to feel the familiar anxiety that speaking brought whenever he was- the demon was…

The hands on his body only felt strange in that they were above his clothing. When Mustard’s brother lifted his shirt to access his ribs, they felt agonizingly familiar. Sans’s body knew them, and it knew how to behave. If he behaved, it wouldn’t hurt.

The hands paused at the waistband of his shorts.

“DO YOU… WANT ME TO…?” He asked, and Sans knew what he wanted to hear. Well, what he wanted to see. Nodding, Sans stared up at the ceiling.

One hand slipped into his shorts, slowly sliding down until it came into contact with his magic. Sans jumped, he couldn’t help it, but he got lucky this time. Phalanges rubbed over the mound at the top, sending sparks of pleasure through him. Gasping to keep from making any more dangerous noises, Sans gripped the sheets, twisting them in his hands. That felt good.

He hated when it felt good.

Phalanges touched the lips below that, drawing away as if startled, and then began to rub. They moved in long, slow circles. It was downright relaxing compared to the frantic pace he normally set. Sans relaxed as the touch spread softer tingles to the surrounding bone.

“MAY I?” Sans was suddenly brought back to reality and the fact that it was Mustard’s brother, who looked like the demon but wasn’t, he could see in the corner of his socket. He wasn’t going to hurt Sans. He shouldn’t be touching him. Sans shouldn’t be letting him.

Whimpering, he nodded, refusing to look at the other monster. If he looked, he might find out he was wrong. He might find the demon crouched beside him. He had to focus on the ceiling, a dingy grey that probably used to be white, with a crack through one corner, like Mustard. Lacking the pipes and wires he saw in his dreams, it was his lifeline.

Phalanges slipped inside, two of the slim digits together. They moved slowly, cautiously. The touch felt almost flighty, like it would pull away at any second. The phalanges made it all the way in, however. Sans felt them pull apart slightly. Then a little bit more. Then they were sliding back out, stretching him as they moved.

When they were almost all of the way out they closed again, thrusting back in faster, but it still didn’t hurt. Sans’s eyelights faded out, the room going black, and he choked on a sob.

“ARE YOU OKAY?”

He wasn’t, but he nodded anyways.   
——  
Papyrus wasn’t sure he had done the right thing. Ketchup’s… problem was dealt with, his magic still twitching around Papyrus’s fingers. He had curled towards Papyrus at one point, and now had his skull in Papyrus’s lap. He found it kind of nice, not that he would say as much.

Withdrawing his fingers, Papyrus blushed at the sticky release coating them. It was really rather disgusting. Looking around, he caught sight of one of Sans’s shirts, a hideous mess of junk food images from end to end. Snatching it up, he used it like the rag it was.

Ketchup’s breathing slowed down, but he didn’t move. He was unnervingly passive, and even when he’d agreed to what Papyrus was doing, he looked so scared.

The worst part was that Papyrus liked it. Not seeing Ketchup scared. That worried him. However, having someone, a Sans even, who let him actually help--who had let Papyrus take care of him for once-- made his soul a little bit lighter.

He wanted to keep taking care of Ketchup. He stroked the other’s skull very lightly. Ketchup flinched at the first touch, but he felt him relax immediately after.

“BETTER?” He asked, watching Ketchup intently.

Ketchup tensed, and then he started to cry, heaving sobs that shook his whole body. Papyrus panicked. What had he done?

“i’m sorry…” Ketchup gasped, his hands hovering over his face like he wanted to cover it but wasn’t sure he should. Papyrus reached down and wiped away some of the tears for him, something in his soul pulsing painfully. He looked so much like a young Sans.

“i’m so sorry… papyrus…” Ketchup grabbed his hand, holding it to his face and nuzzling it. He kept repeating the words over and over again until Papyrus couldn’t take it anymore.

He pulled Ketchup up into his arms, embracing his smaller frame as completely as he could.

“IT- IT’S ALRIGHT.” He had never felt so uncertain in his life. “YOU DO NOT NEED TO APOLOGIZE. I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU. I’VE GOT YOU.”

Ketchup just sobbed harder into his ribs, but Papyrus felt hands grab his battle armor, pulling them together.   
——  
“papyrus,” the whisper woke him instantly. He hadn't been waiting for it exactly, but it had been a while since last time. Papyrus sat up in bed and looked at the doorway. There was no mistaking the small trembling form for his brother anymore.

“I'M UP,” Papyrus said softly back, conscious that Sans was in the next room. “COME HERE.”

There was a quiet sob and it ran over to him, pausing to rock back and forth on his feet once before he climbed up into the bed. Papyrus opened his arms and received a shaking Ketchup into them.

“i’m sorry,” he whispered, burying his face in Papyrus's sternum. Tears soaked into Papyrus's pajamas.

“IT’S ALL RIGHT,” Papyrus assured him, his own nerves settling. Ketchup still needed him. He could help Ketchup, at least. He stroked Ketchup’s spine softly. “IT’LL ALL BE OKAY.”

Ketchup's arms slowly slid around his neck. His genitals were already formed and rested hot and wet against Papyrus's legs. That's why he was so needy. He had waited, and so tonight he was desperately wiggling in Papyrus's lap.

Papyrus rubbed first along the back of Ketchup's pelvis. It was near enough to his manifested magic to have him sighing against Papyrus, hot breath warming the fabric against his sternum briefly. Yet it was still removed enough to keep him from panicking.

Only slowly did he stroke lower and lower. Ketchup needed to be eased into it. As long as Papyrus took it slow, he shouldn’t have an attack. Papyrus wouldn’t say that he was scared of what he heard from Ketchup when he lost himself in his memories of that place, but it unnerved him. He had enough of a patchwork understanding of what had happened to Ketchup and his brother to not want to know any more.

Ketchup lifted himself off of Papyrus’s leg and tilted his pelvis back to make his pussy more accessible. Papyrus blushed, thankful Ketchup wasn’t looking. He rarely had his eyelights active when they did this. Papyrus’s hand made its way down to rub at the magic through Ketchup’s shorts. There was another puff of air that Papyrus had learned to identify as a silent moan.

It didn’t take much from there. Ketchup stayed silent, but his movements grew more and more frantic. He practically hung off of Papyrus’s neck, his skull rubbing against his chest as he thrust back against the touch. Little vibrations along Papyrus’s ribs told him when something made Ketchup hold back more noise.

He found one spot in particular that made Ketchup writhe against him. Papyrus had a very unacceptable reaction to the friction between their bodies. It wasn’t anything he would ever act on. Helping Ketchup could be achieved with just his hand, so that’s all he ever used. His magic could wait.

“p-pap…” The worst was when Ketchup slipped up and moaned his name. Papyrus had no interest in contemplating his reaction to hearing it said in that soft, breathless voice. “papyrus…”

Ketchup never seemed to want to finish, despite that being the entire point. Papyrus could tell it was coming when Ketchup started to shake his skull against him. His movements slowed until he was just rocking back and forth into Papyrus’s hand. Papyrus pressed harder, his own excitement rising as Ketchup stiffened and whined against him.

The best part was when Ketchup’s body eased, relaxing into his arms. His rib cage moved raggedly, but his limbs lay loose and his weight rested on Papyrus. It was worth it to cuddle him and assure him that it was fine, shushing his apologies and self-hatred. It was worth it to help.

Right?

 


	32. Recovery Apx: Chapter 9 Alt Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lasagna and Ketchup fluff, with a hint of Ketchup's depression. But Lasagna is doing his best to be a good brother to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0netype requested some Ketchup and Lasagna interaction for the drabble to make up for the chapter they commissioned being a little short, and I ended up writing one based on an ask imploring Lasagna to get him a burger. I hope you like it, sweetie. <3

“KETCHUP,” Lasagna called out from the kitchen. He sounded excited. Kitchen plus excited usually meant a new lasagna recipe. Ketchup had become his taste tester, since he was always here and he wasn't any more able to criticize Lasagna’s food than he had been his own brother.

Lasagna was always so proud of it.

“yeah?” Sans stuck his skull into the kitchen.

It was a mess, as per usual, but the pattern was a little different. There was the usual red speckles of tomatoes and beef along one wall. A few green and white flecks made Sans tilt his skull. Another area had the pulverized cheese, except that it was orange instead of white. Flour coated every surface, but San honed in on the flat baking sheet. That wasn't the normal pan. Something white was smeared along the side of the fridge, but it wasn't flour or cheese. It was kind of… shiny.

“find some new ingredients?” Sans asked, trying to parse what he was seeing. He really hoped the green wasn't mint. Lasagna looked around the kitchen, but didn't move from his spot in front of the counter.

“A FEW,” he replied, a surprisingly vague answer. He was scowling at the kitchen floor. Sans watched him anxiously, uncertain what had upset him. Maybe he hadn’t wanted Sans to notice the new ingredients until he tasted it. Now Sans felt bad for asking.

“did you want me to… try it?” he finally mustered the courage to ask after the silence dragged on uncomfortably. Lasagna looked startled, and he turned suddenly to the counter.

“NO. WELL, YES, BUT NOT TRY AS I NORMALLY ASK YOU TO SAMPLE MY COOKING,” Lasagna fiddled with something on the counter, appearing to try and scoop something together with his phalanges. “HERE.”

He faced Sans again, this time holding a plate. On it sat a pile of food that resembled… a burger? Maybe it was still lasagna? There was some kind of bread or noodle peeking through a pile of ground beef that was patty shaped. It wasn’t keeping that, shape, however, and even as it was offered to him, one side collapsed a little, spilling onto the plate. A layer of melted cheese was doing its best to help the meet maintain it’s shape, but was failing at several points, strings of cheese stretching between chunks of meat. Bruised and shredded lettuce sat on top of all of it, soaked in red sauce.

He wasn’t sure, but it was probably the same sauce that went on the lasagna. It wasn’t very smooth, lots of chunks of tomatoes dotted throughout. The maybe-burger was drowning in it, part of what was pulling it apart as the thick sauce pulled at the sides. The whole thing was topped with what had to be a bun, but had come out somewhat burned.

“th- thank you?” Sans couldn’t help the confusion in his voice as he took the plate. He wasn’t sure what to think of the dish, and Lasagna’s obvious unhappiness with it didn’t help. He would much rather feed Lasagna’s ego like usual, but the ego was currently missing.

“IT IS OBVIOUSLY AN INFERIOR DISH, AS IT IS NOT MY MASTERFUL LASAGNA, HOWEVER, I WAS INFORMED THAT YOU WOULD FIND A BURGER… COMFORTING. THEREFORE I HAVE APPLIED MY UNPARALLELED COOKING SKILLS TO PROVIDING YOU ONE.” Lasagna struck a pose and puffed up, regaining some of his poise as he spoke. Sans couldn’t help a little smile as he listened, his eyelights lowering to the ‘burger’.

“thank you,” he repeated, without the least bit of confusion or hesitation. Lasagna had gone out of his way and out of his comfort zone for Sans? Tears pricked at his sockets as he set the plate on the table and sat down. He didn’t feel at all worthy of that kindness, but now that Lasagna had done it, he had to eat it. Sans wrapped his phalanges around the bun, keeping pressure around the sides so that the meat was trapped between it. With a quick motion he brought it to his mouth and took a big bite.

The sauce was the same, full of Italian spices and garlic, which made the whole thing taste a little off, because it was paired with cheddar cheese and a surprisingly moist burger. The bun crunched between his teeth as he chewed, drying out the bite all on its own as it was dramatically overcooked. Still, it was pretty good. Better than the lasagna he had been eating, probably because Lasagna wasn’t comfortable enough to experiment with it.

“it’s good,” Sans praised, after he swallowed the food. It almost felt like it bolstered his soul better than other food, even though that was biologically absurd. It all got converted to the same magic. He immediately took another bite, smiling as he chewed.

“OF COURSE IT IS,” Lasagna sniffed, but Sans saw him straighten a little. “FOR A BURGER. ARE YOU SURE THIS IS PREFERABLE TO MY LASAGNA?”

“um,” Sans froze. It was. It was so much better, but lasagna was his pride and joy. “no… no, i really like your lasagna,” he fibbed. He couldn’t take that away from him. Sans would just have to savor this burger.

“OBVIOUSLY,” Lasagna smirked and turned to the counters with a flourish. He started to clean up, piling dishes in the sink while he wiped away the mess he’d made. “FEAR NOT, YOU WILL GET TO ENJOY A TRULY SUPERIOR DISH FOR DINNER TONIGHT.”

“can’t wait…” Sans replied, smiling at his back for a moment before taking another delicious bite.


	33. Recovery Apx: UT Sans Alone Time Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some habits don't die. 
> 
> Warnings: Sans x Pillow, dry humping, masturbation, depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is for the dear, dear Ganz ([Tumblr](https://nsfwsinningsans.tumblr.com/)), who requested some Appendix entries in exchange for art because I’m a broke snek for now. <3 <3 <3 I hope you like the sad masturbation.
> 
> This idea is old. It came to me because of germindis ([Tumblr](https://germindis-leechlamp.tumblr.com/)|[AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Germindis)) and the stray thought that Ketch humping a pillow would be really, really sad.

Sans cowered on the mattress, blankets piled high over him and pillow gripped tightly in his arms.

Lasagna had started insisting that he take the pillow and blankets with him when he went upstairs to ‘rest’ because Mustard didn’t have any. Sans almost wished he hadn’t, because now Sans had their pillow in a vice grip, squeezing the life out of the stuffing as he tried to control his magic.

Back in the lab he had lost all track of time, but there had been a routine to the demon’s appearances. Now that they were free, that routine lined up with the routine in the house.

Right after breakfast, Sans felt the first twinges of his magic waking up to prepare him for another round of use. If the demon kept a schedule more like Sans’s or Mustard’s, then he had been using the time he was ‘working’ as a sentry to visit them instead.

It was this morning habit that Sans was fighting currently.

His magic was sitting around his pelvis, ready to go at a moment’s notice. Sans tried to tell himself that the demon wasn’t coming. He didn’t need his magic, because he was free now.

Unfortunately, even thinking about the demon was enough for his magic to solidify.

“why,” sans whispered at himself, hugging the pillow a little tighter as tears threatened. He didn't want to feel like this, ever again. Especially when he thought about the demon… or saw enough of him in Lasagna.

Sans’s face blazed with shame at the very thought of his… display right after coming here. He still expected to be told he needed to leave, even though Mustard and Lasagna had been great. They’d been so kind to him and he…

Sans sobbed into the pillow, willing his magic to go away. He couldn’t stand his own disgusting body. He wanted to be a better monster and less of a burden on the others.

It didn’t dispel. His crying almost made it worse. He felt his magic swell, pressing against the pillow and the shorts he had borrowed from Mustard as he bawled his sockets out, muffling himself as must as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was to disturb Lasagna.

**He did know how to make it go away.**

If he was disgusting for having his magic formed, he was extra disgusting for even entertaining the thought of doing that. He was on Mustard’s bed for crying out loud. There was inappropriate and there was **sick**.

His body didn’t care. While he thought about how wrong it was, his pelvis had started moving already. Just tiny little thrusts that rubbed the top of his swollen pussy against the rough fabric of the shorts. The pillow was tucked so tightly between his legs that it provided more than enough pressure to make the motion work.

**It felt so good.** Sans cried harder, but his sobbing was interrupted by occasional low moans, until he cut them off. How could he?

Pretty easily, it turned out. Since he couldn’t find the strength to stop, his body continued seeking physical pleasure to satisfy his disgusting arousal. His legs shifted on the pillow, curling up so that his magic was more completely pressed into it.

With a miserable whine, Sans started to rock, pushing his magic into the pillow. There was something strange about being active, but the way it felt so good helped him look past it. **Chasing physical pleasure, how was Sans any different?**

He continued to hump the pillow, using the friction and pressure to increase his arousal. Relief from his attempts to deny himself washed through him. Slowly the tension in his bones eased. It was hard to stay resistant when it was so gratifying to let go.

“nn,” Sans groaned, rubbing himself with abandon. The layers of his magic were awash with thrills of pleasure. He was wet and only getting more so the longer he went at it, but he couldn’t quite find the right angle to reach completion. Panting and frustrated, he kept changing his leg’s grip on the pillow. The sooner he was done, the better. However, all he managed to do was work himself up further and wear himself out with the continuous, and sometimes awkward, movement.

Finally, in a mindless bid to get more strength behind his thrusts, he rolled himself up to kneeling, the pillow trapped beneath his pelvis. It was far less work to gyrate his body without the drag of the mattress. His patellae clutched at the soft mass, holding it still as he moved faster and harder than before.

“Ah!” Sans moaned, his mandible hanging open. Heat soaked into his bones uncomfortably, but there was no stopping to cool down. He needed more. Instead, Sans tugged at Mustard’s shirt, getting it over one arm before the effort was too much. That was enough to expose his rib cage to the cooler air of the dark room, so he left it like that.

Sans gripped the corner of the pillow that was in front of him, riding it desperately. He could feel the end of his misery approaching, but there was still work to do to get there. He pushed harder, his joins straining as he bounced on the pillow, jerking forward as he made contact with it so the sensitive nub at the top of his magic scraped along it and twinged with pleasure.

**The demon had made him do this once.**

“N- nooooh,” Sans cried, the flash of memory- staring down at that skull so close to beloved and yet so despicable while Sans slid himself up and down his member- shoving him over the edge into bliss. He arched, his pelvis jerking against the pillow in small, forceful motions. Liquid wept from his magic, soaking into the shorts and probably the pillow as well.

When the disgusting heat of arousal released him, Sans curled forward, guilt and shame dragging him down to lay across the pillow lifelessly. His femurs released it, and it collapsed under him, smearing his own wetness across the top of his right crest.

Sans gasped and burst out sobbing again, with nothing to distract him this time. He was supposed to feel better now that it was over, but his soul just ached painfully with the knowledge that it would happen again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is where I: take requests, post streams, chit chat, do teasers, try out new fics, reblog a lot of skeleton porn, pimp all my favorite fics


End file.
